Camp Cullen
by TwiHard24
Summary: Bella,Alice,and Rosalie are spending their summer at Camp Cullen. They meet some guys...will sparks fly or is that just Bella trying to burn holes in the back of Edward's head? It's an all out prank war. Who will win and what's really the prize?
1. Friends and Enemies

**You guys asked for it so here it is. CAMP CULLEN!! Hope you like it. Tell me what you think!**

**Stephenie Meyer continues to dominate the world of Twilight…**

**CAMP CULLEN!**

Chapter 1—Friends and Enemies

"Bella? Bella! Come on! Wake up, we're almost there!" Alice squealed as she was trying to shake me awake.

We've been on a bus for five hours to get to Camp Cullen. It used to be a summer camp only for boys but the director's wife convinced him to start letting girls come too. We so owe her.

Alice, Rosalie, and I have been planning our three week summer vacation for months and this summer is going to be perfect.

"There it is," Rose said from the seat opposite of Alice and I. We were just pulling into a long driveway surrounded by forest. There was a sign that said: Camp Cullen. We were really here.

The entire bus was chatting excitedly now. The forest around the drive was thinnning and we could see the huge banquet hall where we would be eating and having all those other campwide activities. Then we started seeing the cabins; they were small and simple and they kind of reminded me of Lincoln log houses.

"Oh my God, look at the lake!" I said excitedly. That was one of the main reasons I agreed to come here. I refuse to be very far away from the water at any time this summer.

"It's beautiful," alice mumured. We could see trails, basketball courts, volleyball nets, canoes, kyaks-this is the perfect camp.

When the bus finally came to a stop we hurried off the bus and collected our bags. "Where do we go now?" I asked no one in particular as I looked at the rest of the confused people who stepped off of our bus.

"Banquet hall I guess," Alice said leading the way into the huge building.

Inside there was a huge stage, one of those huge cafeteria counters with food, and about 40 other teenagers filling up tables and talking excitedly. We scooted into one of the few empty tables that were left.

Just as we were getting ourselves and our bags situated around us a pretty brown haired girl with glasses walked up to our table. "Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked tentively.

"Sure, go ahead. I'm Alice Brandon, this is Rosalie Hale, and Bella Swan," Alice said as the girl sat down with her bags.

"I'm Angela Weber. Do you guys know what cabin you're in?" Angela asked hopefully.

"Cabin 4," I said automatically.

"Really?! I'm in that cabin too!" she said happily. You could tell she was relieved. We were too.

"Oh good. We'll all be together. I was so worried we would end up with a horrible cabin mate," Alice said happily.

"So, where are you guys from? It looks like you've known each other for a while?" she asked politely.

"We're all from Forks, WA. We've known each other since we were kids. Where are you from?" Rosalie asked pleasantly.

"Seattle actually, we're only about 45 minutes away," she said smiling. I think it would be nice to hang out with her after this year…

"Welcome to Camp Cullen!" a loud voice interrupted. I looked over to the stage where I saw a blonde man who could be a movie star. I'm assuming that's Carlisle Cullen, I heard he was gorgeous. "I'm Carlisle Cullen, the director and owner of this camp. I'm pleased to say that this year 28 girls are joining us for these next three weeks. I'm sure this will be an excellent year. You can find your cabins whenever you'd like. If you don't have your cabin assignment yet please find me or my wife Esme and we will be happy to help with anything you need. Make sure your all on time for dinner tonight and enjoy the rest of your summer!" he said smiling brightly, he seems really nice.

Everyone clapped and cheered before grabbing their bags and pushing and shoving to get outside. It took us about five minutes to get our and then another five to actually find our cabin. I didn't mind though, we were right by the lake!

We walked into our cabin and I was surprised at how nice it was. There were two bunk beds, two dressers, two nightstands, and a separate door that lead to the bathroom and shower.

"This place rocks," I said to myself.

"Yeah it does. Who wants to sleep where? I want a top bunk if that's okay?" Alice asked everyone.

"Bottom," I said quickly. I get into enough trouble when I'm on the ground.

"Bottom," Rose said.

"Top's fine with me," Angela said shrugging easily. Alice ended up on top of my bunk and Angela on top of Rosalie's. I think everyone was pretty happy with it.

"What do we want to do now?" Alice asked climbing down from her bunk.

"Beach?" Rose suggested. We all agreed and quickly changed and grabbed our beach bags.

The lake was absolutely perfect. There was a sandy beach two piers extending from the sand to and about 20 ft. into the lake. On one speed boats were tied and the other was for swimmers and diving. There were also two floating yellow platforms that you could swim out to. This was going to be fun.

We ended up laying out our towels on the sand and talking about random things.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Alice asked Angela curiously.

"Nah, not for about a year. What about you guys?" Angela asked.

"None of us do. I don't know about you guys, but I don't want this summer to be about boys," I said honestly. I just wanted to hang out with my friends on our last summer before college.

Yeah, you're right Bella. This is our last summer before college. It should be about us," Alice agreed. Angela nodded in agreement.

"I say we make a no boys pact," Rosalie stated. "You can talk, you can look, you can flirt, but nothing more," she said smiling.

"I'm in," I said putting my hand in the sand between all of us. Rose put her hand on top of mine, followed by Angela and Alice. We all laughed and started talking about the boys we have dated when suddenly a big shadow covered all of us. We looked up to find four boys standing over us blocking the sun.

One was huge and muscular with curly brown hair. Another was fairly short with brown hair. One was blonde with bright blue eyes. The last one had bronze hair with glowing green eyes, he was hot! But then again he _was _blocking my sun…

"Do you mind?" I asked icily.

He looked down at me and smirked, "Sorry, am I in your way?"

"Yeah, you are. So move," I said glaring at the cocky jerk.

"Only if you tell me your name," he said with his stupid smirk still on his face.

"Imma," I said immediately. I saw the girls give me confused side glances but didn't say anything.

"Imma what?" he asked.

"You're a dick," I said smirking at him. "I'm going to go swim," I told my laughing friends as I got up and walked passed all the guys quickly.

I walked to the end of the pier and dove off into the cool water. I let myself shoot straight out the opposite direction of the pier. When I surfaced I realized I wasn't too far away from the yellow platforms. I swam over and climbed on. I just decided lay down and close my eyes and soon I drifted off to sleep…

"Bella! Aww shit, come on Bella! Wake up!" I heard Alice yelling. She seemed really far away. I opened my eyes and sat up; looking toward the shore that I realized had gotten a lot farther away. They were on the pier that was now about a football field away. I growled when I figured out what happened. The platform was unhooked and pushed away. It was that damn guy!

I looked to the right of the girls as I saw movement in the corner of my eye. Those guys were sitting on the other (still in place) yellow platform. They were laughing hysterically at my predicament.

Too bad it's really not as funny as they think. I got a scholarship to the University of Washington for swimming. 100 yards is nothing I can't handle, but I guess I should push the raft back too…

I stood up and dove off the raft to the side farthest away from the pier. I could hear the guys stop laughing, they were probably wondering why I dove off the wrong way. I started pushing the raft forward quickly. Pushing this stupid thing is nothing compared to what I had to do on my old swim team. I soon made it so I was even with those jerks. I took a deep breathe and dove under the raft, keeping my eyes open and looking for the hook up.

I soon found a chain that was attached to the middle of the raft and a huge block of cement at the bottom of the lake. I quickly swam under and hooked it up with just enough to make it back up.

Before I swam back to the pier I went around to the side closest to the boys who were still sitting down and staring at me from their yellow platform. I smiled and flipped them off before swimming the rest of the way to the pier. Dicks.

I could hear my friends laughing as I got closer. I went to the side and climbed up the stairs where a towel was shoved in my arms. "That was so funny Bella! I'm so glad your on the swim team or that could have been bad," Alice said laughing.

"It will be bad," I said confidently. They all looked at me like I was completely insane. I smiled wickedly and added, "for them."

And so the war began…

**I hope you all liked it so far. It was kind of short for my usual chapters but I have the entire plot figured out and the sooner you REVIEW the sooner you'll figure out what they're going to do. Any ideas for pranks are welcome. REVIEW!**

**Julie**


	2. Mission Impossible

**I didn't get many reviews, so if you guys don't pick it up I probably won't be as nice and give you another chapter so soon. Thank you to everyone who gave me reviews though, and for the advice.**

**Thank the book Gods for Stephenie Meyer because she owns all coolness…**

Chapter 2—Mission Impossible

I can't believe Esme finally convinced Carlisle to allow girls into the camp. She's been trying to do it for years and he finally gave in.

Emmet, Jasper, Ben, and I always come early the first day to set up our cabin. We have been friends since elementary school and have always gotten the same cabin for as long as we've been coming(which is basically forever).

"This summer will be awesome," Emmet said as we unpacked our bags before we go to the banquet hall.

"I know, I hope we meet some hot girls," Ben said smiling.

"Well, there are 28 girls coming so the chances of that seem pretty good…" Jasper said.

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked when I realized we've been here for a long time.

"Uh…Shit! We need to go. If Carlisle thinks we ditched on him we're in trouble," Jasper said after glancing at his watch. We don't know why but Carlisle always insists that we go to everything every other person at camp has to go to, even though he says the same thing every time and it only takes three minutes…

We quickly made our way into the banquet hall and found a table. I scanned the room and was happy with what I saw. The girls around here were pretty hot-they don't look coordinated at all so I hope we don't have to go on hikes together or anything.

"Welcome to Camp Cullen!" Carlisle said into the microphone. _Ow,_ I have to remember not to sit next to the speakers next time. "I'm Carlisle Cullen, the director and owner of this camp. I'm pleased to say that this year 28 girls are joining us for these three weeks. I'm sure this will be an excellent year. You can find your cabin whenever you like. If you don't have your cabin assignment yet please find me or my wife Esme and we will be happy to help with anything you need. Make sure your all on time for dinner tonight and enjoy the rest of your summer!"

I quickly got up from the table and said, "Beach?" Emmet, Jasper, and Ben all nodded their heads and we went around the back so we wouldn't get trampled. We went quickly to our cabin and changed into swim trunks and grabbed our towels.

When we got there some other people were already swimming or on towels. We put our towels in a pile and started walking toward the pier.

"Look at them," Jasper said nudging Emmet and I. We all looked to where he was pointing and saw four girls who were on towels in a square. They were really pretty. One was blonde and tall, another girl was short with black spikey hair, another had long brown hair and glasses, and the last one was easily the most beautiful. She had wavy brown hair and pale skin. She looked pretty muscular too as girls come.

"Do you want to go over there?" Ben asked smiling to himself.

"Hell yeah! I call blondie," he said enthusiastically.

"You can't call girls," Jasper said. "But if you can I call the short one with spikey hair," he added grinning.

"Let's just go," I said heading over. We all walked over and stood in front of them. They turned to look at us. Blondie was eyeing Emmet, Pixie girl was ogling Jasper, Glasses was smiling timidly at Ben, and the girl with brown hair was looking at me. No, she wasn't looking-she was glaring.

She had wide chocolate brown eyes that completely stood out to me. She was gorgeous.

"Do you mind?" she asked me icily. I realized I was blocking her sun, but I wasn't about to move away from her.

"Sorry, am I in your way?" I asked smiling down at her.

"Yeah, you are. So move," she seethed at me.

I was a bit taken aback by her but I didn't let it show. "Only if you tell me your name," I said grinning even more.

"Imma," she told me immediately. That's a really weird name, but I guess you could say the same thing about Edward.

"Imma what?" I asked curiously. She was different from most girls, I could already tell that and I can't help but be interested.

"You're a dick," she said smirking up at me. I think my jaw literally dropped, but I can't be sure. I was watching her turn to her laughing friends and say "I'm going to go swim." She got up and walked by without another glance in my direction. _Did that just happen?_

Emmet, Jasper, and Ben burst out laughing with the other girls. Now I was pissed. She made me look like a total jerk. Emmet finally calmed down and asked, "What are your _real_ names?"

"Do we really have to go through this again?" the blonde one asked. Huh? The blonde girl rolled her eyes at us and said, "We're not interested."

I glanced at the guys and they seemed just as shocked at I was. "Okay then, I guess we'll talk to you guys later," Jasper mumbled feeling rejected. We walked away without another word and sat down on the sand by our towels.

"What was up with them?" Ben asked.

"I don't know but they're like…bitches," Emmet said in disbelief.

"Hey look," Jasper said nudging us. I looked and saw that brown eyed girl laying down on one of the yellow platforms. A smile grew on my face as a plan formed in my head.

"You guys want to help me with something?" I asked them. They looked at me confused but I quickly explained the plan and we silently got in the water.

We swam over and I quickly glanced at the girl and saw that she was sleeping. Perfect. I nodded to Ben who quickly disappeared under water and came back up a few seconds later. He nodded and we started pushing the girl deeper and deeper into the lake. When we about 75 yards away from the pier we let go and swam to the other yellow raft.

"What do we do now?" Jasper asked as we climbed on.

I shrugged. I hadn't really thought about it. "Either she wakes up and freaks out or her friends wake her up and she freaks out. I definitely want to stay for the show," I said smiling. They all smiled back and we agreed to wait a while. It can't take that long.

10 minutes later…

"I'm bored," Emmet whined for about the millionth time.

"Calm down, her friends will notice soon enough," Jasper said.

"Or sooner," Jasper said pointing towards shore. I looked over and saw her friends get up, grab their stuff, and start heading towards the pier.

I saw the short pixie girl stop suddenly on their way to the pier. She said something to her friends and they all started running to the end of the pier. They notice. Me and the guys snickered as they fought over what to do.

Finally the pixie girl started yelling, "Bella! Aww shit, Bella wake up!" So her name is Bella? I looked back over at the platform that Bella was on. I saw her get up and look around. She looked completely surprised when she realized what was going on.

We all started laughing loudly. This was hilarious! I looked back over to the platform and saw Bella get up and dove off the back of the platform. I stopped laughing and so did the guys. What was she doing? Then the platform started moving.

"Holy crap, she's pushing it back," Jasper murmured.

"Shit, that was hard enough with the four of us," Emmet said. We watched as it got closer and closer. Finally she was lined up with us in the exact same spot it was originally. She glanced at us and then disappeared under water.

"Dude, that was really deep," Jasper said. I was about to suggest we go do it when she popped back up out of the water. She swam around to the side closest to us. She turned and smirked at us before flipping us off and swimming away. _She flipped us off, _was all I could think.

I saw her friends laughing hysterically and give her a towel when she came up the latter. They turned and headed off the beach, laughing as they walked.

I looked back at the guys and said, "That sucked."

"I thought she would freak out!" Ben said before rolling off the platform and into the water.

"I waited 10 minutes for her to freak Eddie and it didn't happen. We need a rematch," Emmet said before diving off. Jasper and I got off too and swam to the pier behind them.

"We'll figure something out tomorrow, it'll be no problem," Jasper said easily. Good, because I kind of wanted revenge for being rejected. It's never happened until now. With the only girl I've really been interested in.

**BPOV**

"Does everyone have everything on the list? We only have two hours then all the boys will be back from their hike," I asked. It's about noon right now and we decided the perfect way to get back at the boys for what they did yesterday. It involved some 'borrowing' but we'll put everything back.

"Screw driver?" Alice asked.

"Check," Rosalie said holding up three.

"Hammer?"

"Check," Angela said.

"Bobypin?"

"Check," I said pointing to my hair. I was wearing a ponytail and put some in random places.

"And I have the notes so-" Alice began.

"What notes?" I asked. I don't remember talking about leaving any notes.

"I'll tell you later, we have to go," she said pulling on our arms.

We quickly found Cabin one and checked that no one was around to see what we were about to do. Luckily while the boys are gone hiking the girls are supposed to help make lunch, so no one will see. Then we got to work.

**insert Mission Impossible Theme song here**

I quickly took out a bobypin and started working on the door. I didn't understand why our cabins had locks to begin with but now I get it-it's to prevent the most genius pranks from happening.

"Got it," I said after I heard a low click. I took the bobypin out and opened the door. I looked around. Their room looks exactly the same as ours but there isn't any pink(Alice). Rosalie passed around the screw drivers and we started disassembling the bunk beds.

We dragged all the pieces outside and put them in a pile to the right of the door. Then we went back in and dragged out the four mattresses. Rose and I picked up one at a time and threw them all on the roof. Then we went back in and pushed the two dressers and nightstands outside and completely emptied them all. I took care of the nightstands and the dressers myself, I had a good idea for those. Then we hung their clothes on trees and hung their four pairs of boxers on the American flag that hung over their door.

I quickly went back in the cabin and locked the door so they would figure out that it wouldn't stop us so don't even bother. "Ready to go?" I asked once I closed the door.

"No, we have to take pictures," Alice said quietly.

"Fine, but let's make it fast," I said heading over to stand in front of the cabin. We actually took a ton of pictures. Some with all of us, in groups, alone, we took them of everything. This is awesome.

They all nodded and we went back to our cabin and broke down laughing. I can't wait to see there faces…

**EPOV:**

The hike turned out very productive. We figured out how exactly we would get the girls-it was perfect. "Finally!" Emmet said once we got to the end of the trail and could head back to our cabin.

"Let's get back quick and then go eat," Ben said. We all agreed and headed for the cabin.

My eyes widened and I stopped dead in my tracks when Cabin one came into veiw. "Holy shit," we all muttered at the same time. When we got closer we were even more stunned.

Their was a large pile of wood by our door, our clothes was hanging from the surrounding trees, our mattresses were on the roof of the cabin and our boxers were hanging from the flag.

"It was those chicks!" Emmet yelled flabberghasted. **(I love that word)**

"Could they pull something like this off?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. They could," Ben said as he looked at the pile of wood by our door. "And they left a note."

He picked up a piece of paper and we all went over to read it. It said:

Hope you enjoyed our little surprise. Just so you know, you have no proof of anything.

We just stared at the piece of paper in awe. It had to be them. It's only the second day and we haven't messed with anyone else _but_ them.

"We still have no proof that it was them," Jasper said.

"Yeah we do," Emmet said reaching and grabbing something that was pinned to one of our boxers. "This one says: Your still a dick. I'm pretty sure it was them," he said chuckling a little.

"What happened?" A voice said from behind us. We jumped and turned around. It was Carlisle and Esme. When they got closer they started laughing.

"Some girls pranked us," Emmet said. "Here, they left notes," he said handing them to Carlisle.

He read them over quickly. When he got to the 'your still a dick' one he looked up and raised his eyebrows at us. "Long story," Jasper said quickly.

"So, what are you boys going to do?" Carlisle asked.

"Can't you do something?" Emmet asked.

"Obviously you got yourselves into this mess. I think it's funny," he said chuckling to himself.

"Mom?" Emmet asked pouting. I rolled my eyes, if anyone thinks it'll be funny it's Esme. She told us not to mess with the girls who go to camp yesterday before we got here. Should have listened to her I guess.

"Sorry Emmet. Good luck putting your bunk beds back together," she said laughing.

Our mouths dropped open and we looked back at the pile of wood by the door. _Those are our bunk beds?_ Shit!

"How are we supposed to do that?" I asked still in shock.

"Screw drivers, you might need a hammer," Carlisle said as he inspected the pile of wood. "Amazing, I didn't think girls could be that inovative," he said with a smile on his face. "Go to the supply room, you should find everything you need in there."

"Why can't you make them put it back together?" Ben asked. Good point.

"Do you have any proof that it was these girls your talking about?" Esme asked with a small smile on her face.

"Well, one of them called Edward a dick yesterday. That's what the note's talking about," Jasper said.

"How do we know your not just making it up?" Esme said smiling a little wider now. Does she know something?

"Fine. We'll do it. If girls can take it apart we can put it back together," Emmet said confidently.

"Would you like a copy of the instructions?" Esme asked.

"Pssh. We don't need _instructions_," Emmet said looking at the wood.

"Okay. Let us know how it went at dinner," Carlisle said before he and Esme walked away. I looked back at our cabin and wondered how they got in. I thought we locked the door?

"Didn't we lock the door?" I asked the guys.

"Yeah, I did before we left…" Jasper said. Ben turned and tried to open the door. It was still locked. "Here," Jasper said taking out the key that was in his pocket and throwing it to Ben. Ben unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"Aww shit! How did they get in?" he asked when he stepped inside.

"They really did break in…" I muttered when I went inside after him. "Wait. Where are the dressers and nightstands? I don't think they took those apart…"

"Holy shit!" I heard Emmet yell from outside.

Ben and I ran out of the cabin and to where Emmet and Jasper were staring open mouthed at the lake. "Ho-ly shit," I said.

**BPOV:**

"Hey Bella, what did you do with the dressers and stuff, you never told us," Angela asked as we walked to dinner. I glanced over the lake and burst out laughing. Looks the boys found them.

"That," I said pointing to the lake.

I could see the boys swimming toward where the platform now. Hehe.

I carried the nightstands and dressers to the end of the pier, then I jumped in and unhooke the platform. I pushed it to the pier and put the dressers and nightstands on top of it. I was lucky that the water is so wavy today, because I don't think I could have gotten the platfrom that far.

When the girls registered what they werr seeing-the boys pushing the platform toward shore-they all burst out laughing. It was hilarious, but I couldn't help but think of what they would do for revenge…

It doesn't really matter what they do, we're ready for them…

**I hope you guys liked that chapter. Please review and give me ideas for the boy's revenge. Thanks for reading. REVIEW! **


	3. Mission DID

I'm sorry

I'm sorry!!! I was at my dad's and I can't log in my account there. But look! Another Chapter.

**Hazah! Stephenie Meyer still owns Twilight…or so she thinks…**

Chapter 3—Operation D.I.D.

EPOV:

"So, did you boys get all of that mess cleaned up?" Esme asked when we sate down at the table.

"Yeah, once _Emmet_ let us go find some instructions," I said glaring in the direction of my brother. He just stuck his tongue out at me and I had to fight myself not to do it back.

"Which girls do you think pulled the prank?" Carlisle asked curiously scanning the tables of girls.

We all turned around to look too. It didn't take long to find the group of laughing girls sitting in the back of the lunchroom. "That's them," I said pointing.

"They're very pretty," Esme said smiling.

"Yeah, but their vicious," Emmet said.

"What did you boys _do_?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"We kind of sent the brunette one out to sea," Emmet said grinning like a kid who just caught taking the last cookie. **(I am **_**very**_** familiar with that grin. Hehe.)**

"What?" Esme asked in a dangerous monotone.

Jasper sighed and explained the whole thing. In the end Carlisle and Esme laughed and said, "You boys have a lot to learn about girls."

"Okay Carlisle," Emmet said. "What would you advise us to do-_oh wise one._"

"Well, you compliment them, help them, and protect them," Carlisle said smiling at Esme. That sounds like it should work.

"So you want us to act whipped?" Ben asked.

Carlisle laughed. "I guess that's one way of saying it."

"But we still have to prank them back,," I said remembering why we were interested in them in the first place.

"Of course. And I have the perfect plan," Jasper said smiling.

BPOV:

"You know, I kind of feel bad about pranking those guys," I said as we walked out of dinner and back to our cabins.

"Yeah, it was pretty harsh," Rose said.

"Maybe we should talk to them later," Angela suggested.

"Or maybe we should kick their asses," Alice said angrily. We all looked at her confused and she just pointed in the direction of our cabin.

My jaw dropped when I took in the scene. Our clothes were all over the place, lipstick was on all the windows, and toilet paper covered _everything._ Like it was wrapped around our cabin over a dozen times, everything.

"Let's go kill them," Rosalie seethed. Oh shit. You can mess with us, you can mess with our cabin, but you _cannot_ mess with Rosalie and Alice's clothes. She turned around but I quickly grabbed her arm and tugged her back. "What?!"

I smiled and said, "This is what they want. They want us to be pissed off and go kill them-but we're not. We are going to take pictures of our cabin like it was the funniest frigg'n thing we've ever seen. But we can't show them any weaknesses. We have to kill them _my _way."

Evil smiles grew on their faces and we skipped over to our cabin laughing-it was a bit closer to cackling-but still. Alice ran inside the cabin to get the camera. When she came out she said, "It doesn't look like they messed with anything on the inside." Then we all started taking pictures together. It was actually kind of funny. But of course _I _couldn't care less about my clothes.

"Okay, let's clean up this shit," I said grabbing random articles of clothing off the ground and shaking them out to make sure there weren't any bugs in them.

In the end we had a monstrous pile of toilet paper and it looked like we had all our clothes too.

"_Now_ let's go kill them," Alice said when we were all done.

"Hold on. We need a plan and it will be dark and cold in about an hour and a half," I said trying to think ahead. "Where do you think they are?"

"Probably swimming," Angela said shrugging.

"Okay, we'll all go and try to talk to them individually. Find out anything that can be useful for our plan. Got it?" I asked as we head in to get dressed.

"Got it," they all smiled.

We got to the beach and split up immediately. Rosalie went to go lay out in the sun, Angela went to walk along the shore, Alice went to wade in the shallows, and I went to the end of pier to sit down.

As I walked to the end of the pier I noticed the guys just coming to the beach. Perfect. They noticed us almost immediately and split up into different directions. I snorted when I realized who was coming my way. Dick-head, of course.

I sat down and just stared at the water ahead of me. I was almost completely zoned-out when someone sat next to me. "Hey, I'm Edward," he said.

"Hey," I said back, not looking at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

I looked at him to find that he was looking at my face intently-like my answer really mattered.

"Thinking," I answered as honestly as I could. In my head I silently said _thinking about sweet revenge._

"What about?" he asked, eyes intense.

"College," I said the first thing I could come up with. "It's going to be so different."

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Washington University," I said smiling. Alice and Rosalie are going too-even Angela.

"Me too," he said smiling.

I was surprised about how happy I felt that we were going to the same college. Weird. "What are you studying?" I asked curiously.

"I want to be a doctor. You know, helping people," he said.

"That's really nice, you know? Dedicating your life to other people," I told him. I wish I could do something like that-but blood makes me sick.

"What are you studying for?" he asked, completely ignoring my compliment.

"I want to be an English Teacher. I would rather swim-but I can't do much with that for long," I told him lamely. Definitely not as good as being a doctor.

"Who's your favorite author?" he asked suddenly.

"Jane Austen," I replied instantly.

"Ah, so you like the classics," he said grinning like an idiot.

"Hey! The classics are good. That's why they're called _classics_," I said defensively.

"I didn't say they were bad," he defended. "So…how do you like camp so far?"

Bingo. "It's pretty cool. How long have you been coming here?" I asked getting back to our mission.

"For years, my dad owns the camp," he said smiling happily.

Now I was really surprised. At least he knows everything there is to know then, that'll be helpful. "That's really cool. So I guess you know everything that happens around here, right?"

He laughed a little. "WE know most stuff, but my parents don't like to tell us too much so it's 'fair.'"

"But that's still pretty awesome. Your parents must be great," I said.

He smiled widely at this. "The best. What about your-"

"-Hey Eddie!" a shrill voice screamed from behind us. I turned around to see a blonde and a brunette girl running toward us. I rolled my eyes and turned around, looking at the other side of the lake.

I heard Edward mutter, "shit," before planting a fake smile on his face and say, "Hey Lauren, Jessica."

"I'm Lauren," she said-clearly directing that to me.

"Cool," I said still looking at the lake.

"This is Jessica," she said sounding a wee bit grumpy.

"Cool," I said again.

"Are you even listening to me?" she asked completely annoyed now.

"Cool," I said evenly, as though I _wasn't_ paying attention-because I was. Knowing about these bimbos could be helpful with irritating Edward.

"Whatever," she said angrily. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward shaking with silent laughter.

"So Edward," another voice chimed in, I'm assuming that's Jessica. "What have been doing? Haven't seen you since graduation." Oh, they went to school together.

EPOV:

_Avoiding you two,_ I wanted to say. I mean seriously! Just when I was really getting the chance to talk to Bella, _they_ show up! "Just hanging around," I said vaguely.

"So have we," Lauren said smiling at me. "You know, you could have hung out with me," she said, trying to sound seductive.

I was about to tell her I had to go when Bella sighed loudly and flopped onto her back on the pier. I just looked at her confused.

"Excuse me, but we're _trying_ to have a conversation," Jessica said irritably.

"Why don't you just cut to the chase and ask him to meet you in the equipment room?" she said coolly. My jaw dropped along with Jessica's and Lauren's.

"I can't believe you would talk to people like her Edward. We're leaving," Lauren said once she recovered from the shock. Jessica and Lauren quickly made their way off the pier.

I turned around to thank Bella for getting rid of them but she was gone. "Bella?" I asked standing up. No one answered. Where did she go? I sighed and headed off the pier, hopefully I'll get to talk to her later.

BPOV:

I can't believe you would talk to someone like her Edward. We're leaving," Miss Priss said before her and her crony stormed off. I really just wanted to punch her in the face. She was so flipp'n annoying! Before Edward turned around I silently slipped off the pier and into the cool water. I treaded water underneath the pier for a while.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call, confused. I could just barely make him out in the cracks of the wooden pier. He stood there for a minute, probably wondering where the heck I went. "Bella," he said again, but more to himself this time. Then he walked away.

Wow. I pegged Edward _completely_ wrong. He's actually a really nice guy. Damn that pact!

"Bella?" a voice called after a while. But this time it wasn't Edward, it was Alice. I quickly swam to the ladder ad climbed onto the pier. "What were you doing in the lake?" she asked handing me a towel.

"Avoiding hitting someone," I answered honestly. I probably would've got kicked out of camp if I got my swim at Lauren. Probably would've knocked her out too. Maybe it would be worth it…

"Who?" she asked curiously as we walked down the pier.

"Lauren and Jessica," I said sneering the names. I hated them already.

She laughed and said, "Those two girls stopped by to ask Jasper where Edward was."

"Hey guys," Rosalie said as she and Angela caught up with us.

"Figure out anything good?" Alice asked hopefully. They both shook their heads and Alice frowned.

"I found something…_interesting_," I said.

"What?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Their dad owns the camp," I told them smiling triumphantly. "So, that's really good news for us," I said.

"How is that _good_ news?" Angela asked.

"Well, it's good because we could probably get some information from them about upcoming events and things like that. Bad, because they can basically get whatever they need wherever they want without having to steal it," I added frowning.

"Getting information wouldn't be too hard with Emmet," Rosalie said smiling confidently.

"True, I'm pretty sure Edward and the other two are more likely to figure us out. So, Rose is in charge of getting whatever information we need," I said nodding to myself.

"So…what do we do now?" Alice asked.

"Wait until tomorrow and ambush them while they're distracted. Two of us will be the distractions and the other two will do the dirty work," I said as a plan started forming in my head.

"Good thinking. That's the only way we know that they won't be able to catch us," Angela said nodding.

"Who should be the distractions?" Alice asked.

"You and Rose, you'll be better at getting their attention. We just some way to keep them busy," I said to myself as we sat on our bunks in the cabin.

"I think I have an idea, but Alice and I will need your help," Rosalie said thoughtfully.

"What's the plan?" I asked intrigued.

"You know how guys can't resist a damsel in distress…?" she asked raising her eyebrows and glancing out the window at the lake.

We all smiled, knowing _exactly _what she was thinking.

"Alpha Team is in position, where's Charlie Team?" I asked into our walkie talkies Alice thought to bring. Good thing there were four.

"Charlie Team has a visual on Subjects and are about to get into position. Is our undercover operative ready for Operation D.I.D.?" Rose asked. **(D.I.D. stands for damsels in distress-just so you know)**

"Affirmative," I said.

"Charlie Team will contact Alpha Team ASAP if anything goes wrong. Everyone clear?" Rosalie asked.

"Affirmative," Angela said into her walkie-talkie from where she was sitting casually on a bench, reading a rather large book near the boy's cabin.

"Commence step 1," I said.

I watched from where I was hidden in the line of trees by a deep end in the lake. Alice and Rosalie put down their bags and towels (with the walkie talkie hidden in it) and headed for the pier.

They dove into the water at the end and swam quickly to the yellow platform that I was on the first day we got here. They got on and lie down on it looking like they were sunbathing. Alice rolled over onto her back and I knew that was the all-clear signal. I quietly got into the water and swam towards the platform trying to stay underwater as much as I can.

I took a deep breath as I approach the end of the pier and swam under water all the way to the side of the platform that I know the boys won't be able to see. When I surface I was breathing pretty dang hard. I know I'm supposed to be a good swimmer and all but that was _hard._ "You okay?" Alice whispered.

"I'm good," I said before taking a deep breath and unhooking the platform. I surfaced on the far side of the platform now so I could drag it. It took a while and I was a bit worried that the boys would leave before I got it far enough.

"They're still playing catch," Rosalie would assure me every time I asked.

Finally I got it far enough. "Am I clear?" I asked.

"All clear," Alice asked from where she lay. I took a deep breath and swam away from my 'sleeping' friends. It didn't take very long before I was back to the edge of the trees. I grabbed the duffel bag from where I kept it stashed and quickly put on my sweat pants and tank top. I grabbed the walkie-talkie and said, "Control to niner-niner?"

"What's up with the Charlie Team?" Angela asked.

"Charlie Team is in position, I'll wait before I have an affirmative that the Targets are distracted before returning to base," I said.

"Affirmative," she replied.

I took the flash light out of the duffel bag and flicked it on and off three times in the direction of Alice and Rosalie. I knew they would be able to see it, I was in the shade.

I watched with a smug grin on my face as Alice 'woke up' and realized how far they were from the pier. Alice jumped up and shrieked as Rosalie jolted awake. Then they both screamed.

I laughed as I watched the boys running down the pier and diving into the water. I grabbed my duffel bag and sprinted through the thin forest toward Cabin 1. I quickly found Angela and we headed over to the secluded Cabin.

She laughed and said, "they scream _loud_."

I stifled a laugh and nodded. Then we got to work.

EPOV:

We were playing catch with a football on the beach when we suddenly heard an ear splitting scream.

We all looked and saw a blonde girl and a short girl with black spike hair screaming on top of a yellow platform that must have floated out onto the lake. It took me a second to realize those were Bella's friends.

"That's Alice!" Jasper exclaimed.

"And Rosalie! We have to help them," Emmet said dropping the football and running toward the pier. We quickly followed him and dove into the water. Damn, they were farther out than they looked.

When we finally climbed on we were a bit out of breath. After a minute Jasper asked, "Are you okay?"

"We're fine. Thank you for coming out here," the girl I assumed was Alice answered.

"You guys are really good swimmers," Rosalie said.

"So, how did you guys get all the way out here?" Ben asked.

"WE don't know," Alice said looking at us through suddenly narrowed eyes. "How did you get Bella out here?"

"We didn't do it this time, I swear," Emmet said.

"Yeah, right. You did it once, you could've done it again," Rosalie scoffed.

"We never repeat pranks," Emmet said.

Alice snorted, "Some prank. Bella thought it was kind of funny."

"How is getting stranded in the middle of the lake funny?" Jasper asked.

"If you hadn't noticed, she had no problem swimming it back and hooking it up," Rosalie said smiling.

"How is she so good at swimming?" Ben asked curiously.

Both girls smiled proudly. "Bella got a full scholarship from Washington University for swimming. She's really good," Alice said, sounding like a proud mom.

"Wow. She didn't tell me that," I said-more to myself than to anyone else-but they heard and looked at me confused. "I talked to her yesterday," I explained.

"Oh yeah…you told us about her little disappearing act," Emmet said chuckling.

"What?" Rosalie asked confused.

"I turned around for a second and when I looked back she was gone," I said frowning. I've been wondering if it was something I said…

"She probably just swam away-you _were_ on the pier," Rosalie said.

"She doesn't mean you did anything wrong," Alice said, sensing my thoughts. "Those two chicks showed up before she left right?"

I nodded and Rosalie and Alice burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Emmet asked.

"Bella didn't want to accidentally lose control and beat the crap out of those two bimbos. Before she was in swimming she was in boxing for three years," Rosalie said smiling.

"Boxing?" Ben asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, the principal told her she had to 'channel her anger in a more healthy way.' She beat up our linebacker after he tried to kiss her," Alice said laughing.

"Boxing?" Emmet asked again in the same complete disbelief I felt.

"_Yeeeessssss,_" Rosalie said slowly. "I'm kind of hungry, dinner should be ready soon, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Jasper said shaking his head like he was just imagining Bella beating up some guy.

"Do you guys mind pushing us back? I don't think we could make it," Alice asked frowning.

"Sure we can," Emmet said hopping off. The rest of us sighed and hopped off to help. It took about ten minutes to get them back in the right spot and for Jasper to hook them up.

"We're going to stop by our room to change first," Alice said.

"Okay, we'll meet you their," Jasper said.

"Okay, thanks again," Rosalie said smiling.

"No problem," I called after them as they hurried to grab their beach bag.

"They're pretty cool," Ben said as we gathered our stuff.

"Yeah. I can't believe Bella _boxes_. She just doesn't seem the type," I said confused.

"What _is_ the type?" Emmet asked.

"Good point," I said as we approached our cabin.

Emmet unlocked the door and headed in. But he couldn't. He ran into an _invisible wall,_ I guess is the only way I can put it. He staggered back in surprise and then reached out with his hand. "It's suran wrap," he said poking. **(I don't know if I spelled suran wrap right so sorry if I did. If you don't know what it is, it's this clear wrap you put over a pan of brownies or something. Really good for pranks)**

"Suran wrap?" Ben asked touching it too. He nodded and then punched his fist through it. It stretched a bit but finally gave in so we could tear it down.

"That was weird," Jasper muttered.

We walked in our room and stopped short. Everything was covered in toilet paper and silly string. Emmet started walking towards the bathroom but slipped and fell backwards when he was a foot away from the door. There was wax on the floor. "Damn it! How did they _do_ that? We were with them the whole time!" Emmet said getting up.

"Not all of them," I said. Bella and…I think the other girl's name is Angela, weren't at the beach.

"Let's get this cleaned up," Jasper said. When we were done we threw out the toilet paper and silly string and Emmet scrubbed the floor with water from the bathroom.

"Let's just act like nothing at happened at dinner," Ben suggested.

"Fine with me. I don't want to have to admit being pranked by girls," Emmet said. "I'm going to the bathroom, wait for me," he said closing the door behind him.

After about thirty seconds we heard a muffled, "Shit!" Followed by a thud.

We all looked at each other confused and I yelled, "You okay Emmet?"

He came out of the bathroom seconds later and said, "They suran wrapped the toilet!" We burst out laughing. Emmet. Fell. Off. The. Toilet. **(It seriously works if you do it right)**

We were laughing all the way to the lunchroom. When we finally sat down at our usual table with Carlisle and Esme we had finally calmed down. "How was your day?" Esme asked smiling.

"Weird. You know the short girl with the spiky black hair and the girl with blonde hair? Alice and Rosalie?" Emmet asked. Carlisle and Esme nodded. "Were at the beach when we heard screaming. We turn around and they're out in the middle of the lake on one of those platforms. So we swam out to help them. We talked for a bit and then pull them back. Then when we get to our room there was suran wrap on the door, silly string and toilet paper covering everything, wax on the floor by the bathroom, and suran wrap on the toilet," Emmet fumed.

Carlisle looked at him in disbelief and Esme started laughing. We all looked at her confused and she shook her head at us. "They're brilliant. They set you up boys, you could really learn from them," she said chuckling.

All our mouths popped open-including Carlisle's. _They set us up?! _How the heck did that happen?

We all sat in a stunned silence while Esme looked ready to burst out laughing any moment.

"Is that them?" Carlisle asked looking behind us. I turned around. That was them, heading our way. Oh yeah, we invited them to sit with us.

"That's them," Jasper said.

When they approached Alice smiled widely and said, "Hi, I'm Alice, this is Bella, Rosalie, and Angela."

"I'm Esme, this is Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, Emmet, and Ben," Esme said smiling.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" Bella asked looking directly at me.

"Go ahead," I said smiling at her. I didn't really want to smile at her-they just pranked us. Good. But I can't help it when I see her. They sat down quickly, Bella next to me and her friends next to her.

"So, how was your day?" Bella asked me smirking a bit.

"Perfect," I said smiling as if that were true.

"Good," she said smiling back.

"How are you girls liking camp so far?" Esme asked.

"It's really cool. We've never been to a camp before and we thought this would be perfect before our last summer before college," Alice said.

"Where are you girls going?" Carlisle asked.

"We're all actually going to Washington University," Rosalie said.

"So are the boys," Esme said happily. I knew what she was thinking, but at the moment I don't think that's going to happen. As much as I wanted it to…

"Are you girls signing up for the canoe camping trip?" Carlisle asked.

"We heard about it, when is it?" Bella asked.

"In a few days. I can sign you up if you'd like," Carlisle offered.

Alice glanced at all the girls quickly and then said, "Sure, we'd love to go. Are you guys going?" she asked us.

"Yeah, we all are," Ben said smiling at Angela who blushed and looked down.

"I'm sure it'll be really fun," Bella said smiling to me.

"It will be," I said starting to plot some revenge…

See…that's what I get for watching too many spy movies. How did you guys like it? Good, bad? PLEASE REVIEW AND I PUT UP A NEW CHAPER ASAP!

**Julie**

**Some ideas for pranks would be awesome too!**

**If you haven't already checked it out, please read my other story!**


	4. Hiking with the Past

**Hello my pretties. Here's ur new chapter!!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all the cool people until my life switch machine is up and running ******

Chapter 4—Hiking with the Past

BPOV

I woke up to someone shaking me. A lot. I opened my eyes to see Alice standing over my bed with an exasperated look on her face. "Finally! I was beginning you died," she said taking a step back. "Here, put this on. We're going to be late for breakfast," she said throughing clothes at my face.

I groaned and got up. I put on the my sweat pants and a grey tank top. "Alright, let's go," I said leading our little group out of our cabin. We quickly made our way to the dining hall and got some breakfast. Just as we sat down Carlisle came onto the stage with a microphone in his hand.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. Today we are going to have a camp hike to warm us up for the canoe trip tomarrow. You don't have to come but is greatly encouraged. Whoever would like to join us should meet us here in about two hours. Hope to see a big group," he said before getting off the stage.

I looked at the girls. "Do you want to go?" I asked hopefully. I'm not too great with the whole walking thing but I still like to hike.

"We'll go for you Bella," Alice sighed. "I just don't like getting all sweaty. It's so gross," she said shivering.

I smiled evilly and said, "I bet Jasper and the rest of the guys are coming too so we can probably hang out with them." I saw the flashes off bliss cross all of there faces and knew they wouldn't complain one bit about hiking now. We all knew that the others were crushing a bit, but we did make a pact and no one wanted to go back on their word.

"Hurry up so we can get ready," Rosalie said.

"How do _get ready_ for a hike. All you need is some water and good shoes and your set," I said confused.

"You don't want to look?" Rosalie said. I sighed and shook my head. I knew I wouldn't win this one.

Sliej lideiejaghpaoeijwoeirjastjsoaidjtelaj

An hour later we were waiting outside the dining hall with a fairly large group of other people. I recognized Lauren and Jessica immediately and wondered why would want to hike at all-but then I was Edward and the guys and knew why. I also saw Mike and a couple of other guys from our school who I didn't know were here-Tyler, Austin, and Eric. I never really talked to them much but they seemed alright.

"Let's go talk to the guys," Angela suggested hopefully.

"Sure, let's go," I said shrugging. I didn't really want anyone to know how much I liked Edward. He was hot, smart, and he just seemed like a nice guy once you passed all the dick-headed-ness.

"Hey ladies," Emmet said when we approached.

"Hey Emmet," Rosalie said smiling. "You guys coming on the hike?" she asked even though it was clear that they were.

"Yeah, do you guys want to walk with us?" Jasper asked.

"Sure, we're going to need protection from all the scary bears," I said sarcastically. The guys chuckled but Alice looked completely horrified.

"Are their really bears?" she squeaked.

"Yeah, big scary ones with fangs the size of your arms!" Emmet said. Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked rubbing his head.

"For scaring Alice shitless! Look at her, she's practically shaking," Rosalie said. And she was-shaking that is. Alice has never been one for the scary stories.

"It's okay, I won't let any bears eat you," Jasper said rubbing her arm soothingly. She calmed down almost immediately. It was pretty impressive, we could have used him when we tried to get Alice to ride _Superman_ and Six Flags.

"Okay everybody," Carlisle said coming out of the building with Esme close behind him. "Follow us and stay close, we don't want anyone to get lost. If you get tired let us know and we can stop for a break. Follow me," he said heading to a trail.

We followed him into the lush green woods and Edward soon fell in step beside me-not that I minded. At all. "How's it going?" I asked smiling up at him.

"It's going. How about you?" he asked smiling back at me.

"I'm good-well except that now Alice is probably completely paranoid and will freak if a twig crack, but other than that I'm perfect," I said.

"Well that's good-not the Alice thing but you know what I'm talking about," he added quickly, trying not to set me off probably.

I laughed a little to myself, "well, if she does get scared at we'll be entertained." He laughed and we continued walking. It was weird how comfortable I was just walking with him silence.

Suddenly we heard a shreik. Alice. I glanced at Edward the same time he glanced at me and we both ran ahead. I hadn't realized how far we'd fallen behind until I came to a stop.

Alice was hugging Jasper tight as he and Rosalie were scowling at Emmet who was roaring with laughter.

"What happened?" I asked a little ticked off.

"We were just walking along when all of a sudden that moron jumps out of bush at Alice and scares the shit out of all of us!" Rosalie fumed as Emmet continued laughing.

"It sounded like you were being attacked by a crazed ax murderer," I breathed, trying to catch my breath.

"I wish! I almost wet my pants!" Alice said finally stepping out of Jasper's arms.

"_That_ would be embarassing," I muttered.

"Hey Eddie, I didn't know you were coming on this hiking trip," a voice I wish I didn't recognize came from behind our group.

"Yeah, I didn't think you would be here either," he said. He made it completely obvious that he was _hoping _she wouldn't be coming but I guess she didn't because she stepped forward and laced her arm through his.

"Why don't you walk with me Edward, get away from…um, what was your name again?" she asked me sounding oh-so-sweet.

I took a step torward her and said, "My name's Bella Swan and you are…?"

"Lauren," she sneered at me. "Now let's go Eddie," she said trying to drag him forward. Jeesh, this girl is dense. Edward took a step back, untangling their arms. "Let's go Eddie," she said smiling at him and taking a step closer.

Edward shot Emmet and Jasper frantic looks but they shrugged, not knowing what to do. I rolled my eyes and took a step torward Lauren, gaining her attention.

"Lauren, can't you see that Edward doesn't _want_ you around?" I hinted oh-so-subtly.

**(Don't worry I'm not leaving you hang'n, just keep reading)**

APOV

"Hey, where's Edward and Bella?" I asked Jasper and Rosalie as we walked around the trail.

"I don't know, I haven't seen them. They're probably behind us somewhere," Rosalie said shrugging.

"Hey. Where did Emmet-"

"RRAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

I shreiked and jumped back into Jasper arms. "Emmet! I'm going to kill you!" Rosalie yelled.

I peaked out of Jasper's arms to see Rosalie beating Emmet with a stick that she probably found on the ground.

"Ow! Hey! Watch it Rosalie, I didn't mean to scare her that-Ow!" he said trying to get away from Rose. She backed off and Emmet glanced at me. "Sorry Alice-you shouldn've seen you face!" he said and bust out laughing again just as Edward and Bella burst into our little group.

"What happened?" Bella asked breathlessly, but I could tell she was pretty ticked.

"We were just walking along when all of a sudden that moron jumps out of bush at Alice and scares the shit out of all of us!" Rosalie fumed as Emmet continued laughing.

"It sounded like you were being attacked by a crazed ax murderer," I Bella said.

"I wish! I almost wet my pants!" I said reluctantly stepping out of Jasper's arms.

"_That_ would be embarassing," I heard Bella mutter.

"Hey Eddie, I didn't know you were coming on this hiking trip," a nasily voice came from behind our group.

"Yeah, I didn't think you would be here either," Edward said. Lauren stepped up to him and laced her arm through his.

"Why don't you walk with me Edward, get away from…um, what was your name again?" she asked Bella.

Bella took a step torward her and said, "My name's Bella Swan and you are…?"

"Lauren," she sneered at me. "Now let's go Eddie," she said trying to drag him forward. Edward took a step back, untangling their arms. Come on Eddie," she said smiling at him and taking a step closer.

Edward shot Emmet and Jasper frantic looks but they shrugged, not knowing what to do. I wish _someone_ would do something. I was hoping Edward and Bella would get together, they would be so cute together!

"Lauren, can't you see that Edward doesn't _want_ you around?" Bella said raising her eyebrows. I grinned at Bella's…_possesiveness_. I was happy that she seemed like she liked him so much.

"What would you know about being _wanted_?" Lauren asked Bella feircely. That's when I got one of my '_feelings._' And let me tell you, it wasn't a good one.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked confused.

I wasn't sure what was coming but I quickly whispered, "Jasper. Emmet. Go stand by Bella."

"Why?" Jasper asked confused.

Before I could say anything Lauren said, "Your own _parents_ didn't even want you. Why else would they send you to that orpanage?"

About three things happened at once: Bella lunged at Lauren-probably trying to punch her in the face. Jasper and Emmet grabbed her arms to hold her back and Rose completely flipped out.

"_What _did you just say?" Rosalie said in a cool monotone that is very dangerous for her.

"Like you didn't know that her parents dumped her at an orphanage," Lauren sneered while Jessica-who I hadn't even noticed was there-glared.

"Lauren, get out of here before I make the boys let go of Bella and she beats you unconcious," Rosalie threatened taking a step forward.

Lauren glanced at the still struggling Bella who was draggin the boys forward and took a step back.

She turned to Edward and smiled, "If you ever want to ditch the losers come and hang out with me." And with that her and Jessica hurried forward to catch up with the group.

It took me a minute to realize my jaw had dropped in shock. How did she know about that? As far as I know none of us had ever even met her.

I looked over to Bella who had stopped fighting as Rose and I came closer. The boys let her go with shocked expressions on their faces and stepped back, not knowing what to do. I quickly enveloped her in a tight hug with Rose.

I could feel the tears spilling out of Bella's eyes and falling onto my shoulder. I can't believe Lauren made her cry. I had _never_ seen Bella cry. Every.

Bella pulled away and I almost started crying when I saw her red and puffy face. "I'm just going to go back to the cabin," she said wiping away a tear.

"Okay. We'll come with you honey," Rosalie said rubbing her shoulder. Bella nodded silently.

"Jasper, can you tell Carlisle that we're going back to the cabin?" I asked not looking away from Bella who seemed to have calmed down slightly.

"Sure," Jasper said nodding numbly. I could tell all the boys were completely shocked, but I couldn't deal with that now. We have to take care of Bella.

"Make sure Angela knows we're going back too. Tell her she can keep hiking if she wants but we won't mind if she wants to come back too," Rosalie said.

"Okay," Emmet said nodding.

"Alright, let's go," Rosalie said wrapping an arm around Bella.

I started walking a little behind them but then Edward said, "Can I talk to you Alice?"

I looked back at Rosalie and Bella who didn't notice. "I'll be just a second," I called. Rose turned her head and nodded to me before quickly leading Bella away. I turned back to the boys and asked, "What?"

"What happened?" Edward asked.

I sighed, I really didn't want to get into this now but I think they should know. "When Bella was ten her parents dropped her off at an orphanage in Forks. They just packed up all her bags and brought her there. They left soon after and no one's heard from them since," I said reluctantly. That is really all we know, or anyone knows. Her mom used to teach at Fork's elementary school and her dad was the police chief. No one understood why they left and no one could find them to find out.

"Wow," Emmet said looking at the ground. "Is she going to be okay?" he asked. It looked like he was about to cry.

"She'll be fine. She's the strongest person I know, she's always been a bit sensitive to it," I whispered, afraid that my voice would crack.

"Is there anything we can do?" Jasper asked.

"Don't treat her any different but don't act like you don't know-that would just piss her off," I said. I really don't know but that would piss _me_ off.

"Okay, let us know if theres anything else," Jasper said with concern in his eyes.

I nodded. "Just make sure you tell Carlisle or Esme that we went back to camp," I said glancing up at them. Emmet really was crying silently, Jasper looked devastated and Edward looked completely leathal. He looked like he wanted to kill something.

"Do you guys want to sit with us at dinner?" Jasper asked before I turned away.

"Probably, thanks," I said before turning to catch up to Bella and Rosalie. I think we should deffinately put Lauren on our revenge list.

EPOV

I was so mad that I wanted to kill her. I wanted to kill Lauren slowly and painfully. How could she say that to Bella? How did she _know_ that about Bella? I didn't even know that! I'm going to kill her!

"Edward calm down," Jasper said, snapping me out of it.

"How could she say that to Bella!" I yelled, completely furious.

"We know Edward. That was horrible, but we can't do anything about it right now. You just have to calm down," Jasper said.

I looked up at my brothers. Jasper looked as livid as I was by now, I knew he could how other people could get him worked up and I felt kind of bad. Emmet looked even more furious than I was, there were even a couple tears streaking down his face.

"Can't Carlisle and Esme do something about this?" Emmet asked. "Can't they kick her out of camp or something?"

"I don't think they can. There isn't any proof or anything," Jasper said through his teeth. "Come on, we have to tell them the girls went back before we get into trouble."

We started walking silently, trying to catch up to the group. "Did you see how Bella reacted? That was pretty awesome, I deffinately believe she boxed now," Emmet said chuckling a bit, trying to lighten the mood.

"I could barely hold her back, she was practically dragging us forward," Jasper added. I had to admit I was impressed about that. I could tell she was very strong and the change of subject was helping me calm down.

"Yeah, could be on the football team," Emmet said trying to smile. Just then the group came into veiw and we quickened our pace.

When we came to a stop right infront of Carlisle and Esme they stopped suddenly, taking in our expressions.

"Ten minute brake," Carlisle yelled to the group. Everyone happily sat down on the forest floor and started talking. "What happened?" he asked turning back to us.

I gestured for them to follow us as we moved slightly away from the group. We explained exactly what happened from when Emmet scared Alice to Alice telling us about Bella's past. When we were done they both looked completely horrified. I don't blame them, it seemed like Bella has had a hard life and Lauren bringing it up is not helping.

"Poor dear," Esme said holding a hand to her cheast.

"We can't do anything about Lauren as much as I hate to admit it," Carlisle said frowning to himself. "You had better go tell Angela what happened. If you boys want you can go back too," he said giving us a small smile.

We nodded and turned back to the group of resting hikers, quickly finding Angela sitting next to Ben. When they looked up Ben instantly knew something was wrong. "What happened?" he asked standing up with Angela.

We quickly explained again what happened. "Oh my gosh, I better go help," Angela said.

"We're coming too," I said follwing her back down the trail. Even though I knew we wouldn't be able to do anything I don't think any of us guys feel like hiking anymore.

BPOV

At first I was furious at Lauren for talking about my parents like that. She has no right to talk about them or even _know_ about my life at all. Then her words started to sink in. What if they didn't _want me_? What it she's right and they left me because they didn't want me. Yes, I had already thought aobut that possibility but it never really seemed likely until someone said it out loud. After I was miserable I was positively fuming. Alice, Rosalie, and Angela had reassured me that they probably had a better reason for leaving me behind. That is was in my best interest to be left behind. I believe them.

So now that I don't feel miserable I am absolutely filled with hate and anger at Lauren for breaking me down. i want to take. Her. Down.

"So, do you have any ideas?" I asked as I got back to my old self again.

"Plenty. Her and Jessica are going on the camping trip tommarow," Rosalie said as a wicked grin formed on all of our faces. Perfect.

Llskdjfoeiajsoidjfewoifworncownurioewuvtqnwouerfpaoiwejtp9fqapcwufiogheriuqgjpctnugfqh9euoaiua

When we approached the dining hall I immediately spotted the four boys standing outside the building. When we got closer Emmet ran up to me and gave me a big bear hug. One that probably would've cracked my ribs if I hadn't managed to squeak out, "Emmet…need…air."

He laughed and put me down. I've only known him for a coulple days but he felt like a big brother. Jasper, Ben, and Edward all gave me hugs to. "You okay?" Edward asked, holding my hands in his.

I smiled and said, "I'm fine. I have my own way of dealing with things…" I glanced at the girls and they smiled evilly at me. Lauren won't know what hit her.

**Don't worry people! I'm putting up another chapter RIGHT after this one. Lauren will get her butt kicked and the boys will still seek their revenge!!! REVIEW!**


	5. Snakes and Sleeping Bags

**Well, hello again. Here is your next chapter. It's funny because the next one was more serious and I get bored with that. Enjoy!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns these peeps!**

Chapter 5—Snakes and Sleeping Bags

BPOV

"Do you have all your stuff?" I asked Alice as we stepped out of our cabin. I do _not _want to come back here if we forgot anything. Because we _would_ come back.

"Yep," she said nodding. "Do you have all the stuff?" she asked grinning.

I smiled back. "Yeah. Let's drop off all our stuff outside the dining hall where Rose and Angela are waiting for us. Then I'll go do what needs to be done and you guys can be the look outs," I said grinning evilly.

"Yes ma'am," Alice said, saluting me with her free hand. We finally made it to the girls who were sitting on a bench outside the building.

"Can you guys be the look outs?" I asked handing Rose a walkie talkie.

"Sure. Why did we have to be here so early?" Rosalie whined.

I rolled my eyes. "It's Alice. 'Being fifteen minutes early is being on time,'" Rosalie and I quoted Alice's motto. We both laughed while Alice scowled at us.

"You better hurry. People will show up anytime for breakfast and to put their bags here for the camping trip," Angela said giving me a little shove.

I nodded and sprinted toward the lake where all the canoes were docked. When I got there I reached into my bag and pulled out this old fashioned drill we found in a supply closet at the camp. I have no idea where the drills went that we used for disassembling the bunks went, but I guess this works.

I walked right up to the bright pink canoe and got to work putting six holes underneath the benches of the canoes. This way they'll sink about half way across the lake. I quickly blew away all the dust and put the drill back into my bag. I got up and bolted back to where my friends were sitting.

"How exactly do you know they'll pick that canoe?" Alice asked.

"It's pink Alice. They are Lauren and Jessica, do you think they'll go for the red or blue ones? Maybe they'd prefer the yellow one…" I said pretending to ponder this. They are snobby little bitches do you think they'll pass up the chance to ride in a cute pink canoe? Probably not. Surprisingly, I'm glad they're going on this canoe trip. It'll be easier to prank them there.

"I get your point. They're too stupid to think that it's obvious," Alice said smiling suddenly.

"What's obvious?" a low voice from right behind me. I jumped at the sound of Edward's voice so close.

"Jesus Murphy, Edward! You could give me some warning," I said glaring at him.

"Sorry but you made it too easy," he said smirking at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'll try to be more of a challenge then," I said raising an eyebrow at him.

"So, what have you ladies been doing?" Emmet said-looking at me in particular. Does he know something?

"Waiting to eat some food, what else would we be doing?" I asked curiously.

He shrugged, "I don't know, sleeping, talking, saran wrapping toilets, doing your hair…" he trailed off.

"Why you saran wrap a toilet?" Alice asked curiously-as if she didn't know was always a good actress.

"Shouldn't you know?" Jasper asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Why would _I_ know? Do you see me touching anyone's toilet for any reason at all?" Alice asked incredulously. It's true, she probably wouldn't saran wrap a toilet because that would mean she'd have to touch it. That's why it was my job.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Carlisle said interrupting our little squabble. "Head over to the canoe docks and put your bags in whichever canoe you want to ride in. Remember two people to a canoe," he said leading the way.

We all followed and picked out our canoes. Alice and I got into a blue one, Rosalie and Angela got into a red one, Emmet and Ben got into a yellow one, and Edward and Jasper got into a green one. I glanced quickly around and smiled when I spotted Lauren and Jessica piling bags into the pink one.

"Told ya," I said-sang to Alice like a five year old. She just stuck her tongue out at me and glared.

"Okay, I want everyone to stay close. We have life jackets if anyone wants them and extra paddles just in case. If you fall out just call me and I can help you get back in. If there aren't any questions, start paddling!" Carlisle said from the front of the group. He was in an orange canoe with Esme in front of him.

We quickly started paddling and lined ourselves up with Rose and Angela. We were just talking about random stuff when the boys surrounded us. I looked to my right and where Edward and Jasper were lined up with us. He gave a wicked grin and glanced at his paddle.

"You wouldn't," I said menacingly. He grinned wider and all of a sudden a huge wave soaked Alice and I. Alice screeched and the canoe wobbled. I grabbed her arm and said, "Alice, if you tip this canoe all of your clothes will be ruined."

Let's just say the canoe stopped rocking almost immediately. We glared at Edward and Jasper who were laughing hysterically. "Your laughing now," I said smiling slyly to them. They saw the look on my face and shut up quickly. It was too late though, I was already plotting revenge for later. Alice and I sped up a bit to gain out lost ground after being splashed.

Edward and Jasper quickly caught up to us and we started talking about random things when we suddenly heard a shriek. My head whipped around to find Lauren and Jessica screaming in their canoe. Their canoe that was sinking faster and faster.

I watched with a grin on my face and Carlisle and Esme paddled quickly over to see what the fuss was all about. They talked to the girls for a minute before loading their bags into his canoe and handing them huge, puffy orange life jackets.

"But this isn't one of my colors!" Lauren whined when Carlisle handed one to her.

"Can you swim without one?" Carlisle asked reasonably.

She huffed and put it on. We could only see about a fourth of the canoe now and it wouldn't be long until it was completely under. Lauren and Jessica slowly made their way out of the canoe and floated in the water. They looked hilarious as they doggy-paddled away from the canoe, screeching whenever they touched seaweed.

Alice, Angela, Rosalie, and I shared a look of triumph as we paddled on. It was hard to hold back our laughter as we bit back smiles every time they whined about something.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! I think a fish just touched me! I'm going to get rabies!" Lauren screamed as she frantically paddled away. That was it. We all burst out laughing. We couldn't even paddle we were laughing so hard.

"What are you laughing at Swan?" Jessica sneered.

My eyes widened and I pointed next her, "Look at that huge fish!"

She whipped around and screamed. I burst out laughing again along with the girls and guys. "Afraid of an imaginary fish Jessica?" Alice asked.

"Shut up you spiky haired freak," Lauren sneered as they swam away, closer to Mike and the other guys from our school.

I looked back at Alice to make fun of Lauren but I noticed that she looked like she was about to cry. "Awe, Alice. What's wrong?" I asked.

"Does my hair really look weird?" she sniffled.

"Of course it doesn't Alice! You're actually listening to Lauren on what looks good or not? Did you see what she was wearing when we were hiking yesterday?" I asked in a disgusted tone. She smiled and started bagging on their clothes with me. I know I really don't care about people are wearing, but _I _have _way_ better taste than those skanks.

Soon after the big scary fish attacked Jessica we arrived on the other side of the wide lake. We all docked the canoes (except Jessica and Lauren) and grabbed our bags.

"You can set up your tents wherever you want. Share a tent with you cabin. When you're done go to Esme to find out what your chore will be for the rest of the trip," Carlisle said when everyone circled around him.

"Where do you want to set up our tent?" I asked the girls.

"How about right over there," Angela said pointing to a spot to the right of the fire pit. Hm. No trees over it, far enough away from the lake and the fire. Looks good.

"Looks perfect, let's set up," I said grabbing the tent that Carlisle gave us.

We put our stuff down and began to assemble our tent. I glanced over to our right (closer to the lake) and saw that that the boys conveniently decided to put their tent next to ours. I looked over to my right to find that Lauren and Jessica were struggling to put up their tent next us also. Wow, we're popular this evening.

I continued to help the girls put up our tent in we were done in about ten minutes. It was pretty big; we would definitely have enough room. We walked over to Esme quickly. "What do want us to do?" Rosalie asked smiling. We all really liked Esme, she was really nice.

"You girls can collect wood, wash the dishes after we eat, tend the fire, or you can be on garbage duty," she said smiling.

"We can stoke the fire," I said quickly. That was definitely the easiest job, and the most fun.

"Okay," she said putting a little check on her clip board. She looked up over our shoulders and frowned. "I know you girls don't like Lauren and Jessica but can you please go help them put up their tents, they seem to be having a lot of trouble."

I looked back and had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. Lauren's feet were currently tangled up in the tent and Jessica was trying to put the poles together from the wrong end. Wow. "Uh, sure. We can try," I said shrugging to Esme who smiled thankfully.

When we approached they sneered up at us. "What are _you_ doing here?" Lauren asked.

"Esme wanted us to help you," I said trying to control my temper.

"We don't need _your_ help," Jessica said.

I snorted, "Oh really?" I snatched the two poles out of her hands and put them together. I threw it back at her and she fumbled and dropped it. "_That's _how you put those together," I smirked at them and they glared back.

Alice picked up a couple of the other poles and so did the rest of us. Lauren didn't complain as we helped them put their tent together. When we were done we stood up and silently walked away, we knew they wouldn't say thank you even if they should.

We crawled into our tent to set up our sleeping bags. "When should strike?" Rosalie asked.

"Tonight. During the bonfire," I said smiling.

EPOV:

As we set up our tent I couldn't help but think that the girls had something to do with Lauren and Jessica's canoe sinking. When I voiced my opinion to the rest of the guys I found out I wasn't completely alone in my suspicions.

"It's possible. They _did_ disassemble our bunk beds. Drilling a hole in a canoe shouldn't be that much of a challenge," Ben said as he put together two poles.

"Speaking of them pranking us," Emmet said with a evil grin spreading across his face. "We need to get them back for last time."

"That's true…and I have the perfect idea…" I said as the perfect plan started forming in my head.

BPOV:

LATER THAT NIGHT!!

We were all sitting around the warm campfire. I was sitting on a little log with a big stick, poking the fired because I was _so fricking bored._

"Hey," a low voice whispered in my ear. I involuntarily shivered as his cool breath hit my ear.

"Hey," I said smiling as he sat next to me on the smile log. He put his hand on my knee and I shivered again.

"Are you cold?" _Psh, no. Your just kind of giving me inappropriate thought here._

"A little," I said. I kind of was, but not much.

"Here," he said taking off his jacket and putting it around my shoulders.

"No, that's okay. I can go get mine, it's just in the tent," I said as I started feeling bad that he would have to freeze his ass off for me.

"I'm fine. Besides, my jacket looks better on you anyway," he said smiling.

Suddenly a flashlight flicked on to my right, next to Rose. I turned to see Emmet with a flash light pointed to hit face for a 'scary' effect. I rolled my eyes as Edward chuckled beside me.

"It's time for…_scary stories_," he said in an ominous tone that reminded me of bad 80's horror films. "Once upon a time there was this guy. His name was…_Everett_." I rolled my eyes and Edward chuckled beside me. "He was tall and muscular, had curly brown hair, he was super hot, and all the girls loved hi-"

"Emmet!" Rosalie said whacking him on the back of his head.

"Okay. Okay. Jeesh Rose," Emmet said. He readjusted the flashlight and cleared his throat. "_Anyway…_He lived near a woods-a lot like this one actually. He had heard of stories of a old abandoned house in the middle of the forest. In the stories there was a great treasure hidden in the attic. Many have tried to get the treasure before, but none have succeeded. Everyone who went in, never. Came. Out." He said seriously.

I snorted and rolled my eyes at his overly dramatical-ness.

He looked at me and gave me a look of mock annoyance. "If you don't like it you can leave little missy," he said folding his arms.

"But I might get attacked by a big scary bear," I said pouting.

He playfully narrowed his eyes at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. Edward chuckled and put his arm around my shoulder. I happily leaned into him as Emmet continued the story.

"Never. Came. Out," he said, continuing where he left off. "One day Everett decided he wanted to claim the treasure for himself, so he found the big old house in the middle of the woods. He walked up the creaky old porch and reached our for the doorknob. The door swung open before he touched the handle. He cautiously stepped in and looked around. It looked like no one had lived there for one hundred years. Everything was covered in dust and the furniture all had white sheets on them.

He walked over to the wooden stairs and climbed up. He brushed through cobwebs as he went and looked over his shoulder every time something creaked. He finally made it to the attic. It was empty. Empty except for a big cardboard box in the middle of the room. He slowly walked over. He opened the box to find another smaller box.

**(As the letters get smaller, Emmet is talker quieter and quieter. OK?)**

And inside that box was another smaller box.

And another box.

And another box.

And another box.

And another box.

And another box.

And finally he pulled out what must have been the smallest box of them all. And the box that contained the treasure," Emmet said in the tiniest whisper. I noticed everyone was leaning in now to hear him, even me.

"He slowly opened the box. And…

BOO!!!!!" He yelled so loud it echoed off the trees. Everyone screamed and jumped back a bit. I jumped a bit into Edward's arms in surprise and he held me closer. My heart was pounding in my chest, I could feel Edward's heard racing beside me too. I looked around to see everyone else in similar positions. Angela looked like she was squeezing Ben's hand so hard it would fall off. Alice was literally in Jasper's lap with her eyes squeezed shut. Rosalie glared at Emmet and smacked him the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for Rosie?" he asked rubbing his head.

"You know, I think I like it when Emmet tells scary stories," Edward said smiling down at me.

"I mind. He scared the crap outta me!" I said squeezing Edward a little tighter.

"I can tell," he chuckled a little bit. _Oh,_ I see what he's getting at. I practically am squeezing the life out of him. _Oh, right._ Better me hugging him than Lauren.

"Shut up," I said nudging him.

"Okay Emmet. No more scary stories tonight," Esme said, breathing a little hard. Yep, she was just as freaked as the rest of us.

"Fine," Emmet sighed dramatically. Oooohhh, we are _so_ going to get them. Especially Emmet for scaring us.

"Whoever signed up for dishes please start cleaning them, the rest of you can stay the fire or go to sleep if you want," Carlisle said. "If you need us, we'll be in our tent."

I saw them leave and watched as Lauren and Jessica headed over to the bucket of soap and water off to the side for washing the dishes. Suckers. I glanced to my right at Rosalie and caught her eye. "I'm going to change into some warmer clothes," I told Edward.

"Okay," he said, reluctantly unwrapping his arms from my waste. Psh, he thinks _he_ doesn't want to leave. I started taking off his jacket but he said, "You can keep it for tonight."

"Thanks," I said smiling. It really did get cold when Emmet was telling the story. I got up and went inside our tent. It only took about two minutes for Rose, Alice, and Angela all to get there. Everyone got what they need?" I whispered.

The all nodded. "We only have about five minutes until Lauren and Jessica are finished so we have to get them first. Then we'll have to get the boy's tent really fast before they notice we're gone too long," I whispered. They all nodded and we split up. Me and Alice going to Lauren's tent and Rosalie and Angela going to the guy's.

We unzipped their tent from the back and crawled in. it was really dark because we couldn't use flashlights but we could see enough. Alice opened her hands spread the tiny tree frogs all over the tent. We had found them earlier today when we were waiting for wood to build the fire. I also grabbed the small Nike bag and opened it carefully. I'm glad Charlie taught me had to catch garden snakes when I was little. At least my dad did _something_ for me.

I watched as the non-poisonous snake slithered out. Alice shuddered beside me. "I can't believe you would touch that thing," she whispered as she scooted away from it.

I grabbed the snake's tail and dragged it into one of the two sleeping bags. 50/50 chance that I put it Lauren's. Hehe. We crawled out of the tent and zipped it back up. We crept silently back into ours and changed into warmer sweat pants while we waited for Rose and Angela.

They came in smiling widely. Mission accomplished. We waited for them to change before leaving the tent. On our short walk back to the fire Rosalie whispered, "Nice jacket."

I blushed but didn't say anything as she and my other friends giggled. "At least I'm not crushing on _Everret._" I said back smiling. That shut her up fast. Right before we reached the fire and the boys Alice pulled my arm before we were in view.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked.

"Guys, I want to relinquish our pact," she said quietly. "I really really like Jasper and the other guys are so perfect for you too. I don't think we should pass this up," she whispered. Thank God one of had the courage to say something!

"I'm fine with it," I said quickly. Alice smiled wider as Rose and Angela also agreed. "Alright, let's go then," I said pulling them towards the fire.

I sat back down next to Edward and leaned on him. He gladly wrapped his arms around me and snuggled closer. Yay!

"Are you warm enough?" he asked.

"I'm perfect," I said looking up at him. He looked so good in the firelight I couldn't stop myself. I kissed him. I. Kissed. Him. He eagerly kissed me back and I was so happy that he felt the same way. Imagine if he pulled away? Awkward.

"I've been wanting to do that," he murmured after we broke apart.

"Well, you were taking too long," I said making him chuckle. Suddenly we heard screams coming from our right. Hehe. Lauren and Jessica.

They rolled out of their tent and ran toward the fire screaming. "What's going on?" Carlisle said coming out of his tent.

"Frogs. Everywhere…and a…s-snake," Lauren stuttered, pointing to her tent. Carlisle sighed and went inside their tent. He came back about five minutes later.

"I got out all the tree frogs and the garden snake. You girls can go back in your tent now," Carlisle said, clearly trying to hold back a smile as he glanced at me.

"Aren't you going to punish someone for this?" Lauren screeched.

"Do you know who did it?" Carlisle asked.

"Well…no. but _someone _should get in trouble," Lauren said angrily.

"No one's going to get in trouble without solid proof. Goodnight ladies," he said before heading back into his tent. Lauren and Jessica soon went back into their tent too. Now it was Just us and the guys.

We all looked at each other and burst out laughing. Edward gave me a confused look and then realization dawned on his face. "_You_ put the snake in their tent?" he asked incredulously. All I could was nod I was laughing so hard. Soon the guys were laughing too. It was funny. Very funny.

Once we calmed down we just sat in silence. I yawned and leaned more heavily against Edward. "You should get to bed," he whispered. I nodded and stood up. He stood up too. "Night," he said.

"Night," I said giving him another kiss before heading off to bed. The other girls followed my lead and we met up in the tent. We had just gotten settled in our sleeping bags when we heard scuttling sounds coming from the tent to our right.

"What the fuck it that?" Emmet yelled from his tent. I looked at the girls who were also trying to hold back their laughter.

"What is that _smell_?" Edward asked in a disgusted tone.

"Holy shit, there's a fish in my sleeping bag!" Ben yelled. We heard a bunch of "Awe shits' and some 'no fucking way's. It was hilarious. We started laughing as we heard them unzip their tent start trying to shake out the smell in there sleeping bags. Aw, poor them. That smell's not coming out until it's washed. Ha!

EPOV

They are so getting their revenge tomorrow.

**So….how'd ya like it??? Let me know! IF YOU REVIEW I'LL TELL YOU SECRET THAT MAY INVOLVE THE SEQUEL! I'll start the sequel after a bunch more chapters so don't worry that this is it. I'm not that mean. REVIEW!!**

**Julie**


	6. Secret Talent

**Okay, I got a butt load of reveiws so here's a new chapter!!! Oh yeah, one of my readers pointed out that I've been spelling Emmet wrong the entire time. I figured that out a little bit before you mentioned that but I'm kind of a lazy person so I won't be fixing that any time soon. Sorry if that realy annoys anyone.**

**Stephenie Meyer is owner of the characters in this little ol story**

Chapter 7—Secret Talent

BPOV

I woke up to the sound of Emmet's booming laughter. I groaned and rolled over in my sleeping bag. _Thanks for the wake up call guys_, I thought to myself when I saw that the other three sleeping bags were empty. I unzipped my bag and crawled out. I put on some shorts and a tank top, grabbing Edward's jacket on the way out.

I walked over to one of the empty fire pits **(There's more than one, sorry if I didn't mention that before. My bad)** where Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap, Ben and Angela were having a quiet conversation, and Rosalie and Emmet were holding hands. It didn't even look like anyone noticed I was there. I sat down on the same log I sat on yesturday and said, "Helloooooo?"

"Huh?" Alice said looking up. Now you notice my existence. She looked over at me and brightened. "Hey Bella! When did you wake up?"

I sighed and shook my head at her in dissapointment. "She _just_ woke up Alice," a soft voice from behind me. I smiled widely and turned around to see Edward. "Morning," he said smiling at me.

"Morning. Here's your jacket," I said holding it out to him as he sat next to me on the smallish log. I took it out of my hands and layed it across my lap so I wouldn't get cold wearing shorts. Awe, he's thoughtful too.

"Are you hungry. There's some food over there," he said as his eyes darted back toward the neighboring campfire.

"A little," I said getting up, but he pushed my shoulder down softly and I plopped back onto the log.

"I'll get it," he said. He disapeared before I could argue.

"Why didn't you offer to get _me_ breakfast Emmet?" Rosalie asked glaring at Emmet-who by the way was now scowling in the direcdtion of Edward. Probably because his brother was showing him up. Ha!

"I didn't know you wanted me to Rosie, I thought you would like it better if I honored your independence," he said smiling in victory. Rosalie rolled her eyes but dropped it.

"Nice save Emmet," I said laughing queitly. He smiled at me and gave a thumbs up.

"Here you go," Edward said suddenly apprearing out of nowhere and sitting beside me on the log. He handed one of the two plastic plates he had in his hand. There were eggs and bacon placed artfully on the plate.

"Did Carlisle and Esme bring all this stuff with them yesterday?" I asked incredulously. I've never had eggs and bacon camping before.

"Esme insists we have a _real_ breakfast and not fish or something like that," he said shrugging. I leaned back a little and happily ate my nontraditional camping breakfast. I'll have to thank Esme for that later. Once we were done Edward once again insisted that he would take care of my garbage and stuff. I have the feeling he's going to spoil me.

Once he came back I asked, "What are we doing today?"

"It's kind of like a 'free day.' We can do whatever we want, we just have to make sure whatever chores we signed up for yesterday are done," he said easily.

"Esme said we're also having one of those 'activity meetings,'" Emmet said scowling.

I shared looks of confusion with the girls and asked, "What are activity meetings?"

"These meetings that Esme organizes with some of the campers to find out what they want to do for the rest of camp. Any group activity kind of things," Jasper said.

Alice squealed and clapped her hands, "I can't wait! I have so many ideas!"

I groaned along with Rosalie and Angela-who already figured out Alice's 'tendancies.' I leaned against Edward, already feeling exhasted for whatever she planned. "What's wrong?" Edward asked, his voice full of concern.

"You'll find out at that meeting," I said simply. He gave me a confused look then glanced at Alice. Smart man, he already figured out he should be scared. I hope Jasper figured that out…

"When's the meeting?" Alice asked bouncing up and down.

"Right now," Esme said entering the little circle followed by Carlisle, Lauren, Jessica, and some other girls who went on the trip. Looks like they couldn't get any other guys to volunteer to attend the meeting. "Okay, we have two weeks left of camp. I want at least two more big group activities. One a week. Does anyone have any ideas?" she asked the group.

Alice's hand shot up and Esme grinned happily and nodded toward Alice. "How about a talent show?"

My eyes widened at Alice. She _can not_ be doing this to me-again. She glanced at me and I growled at her. Edward shot me a confused look but I didn't break my glare at Alice.

"That's a wonderful idea! We can have it in the banquet hall on Friday! Would you like to help organize a committee for it?" Esme asked excitedly.

"I would love to. Is everyone okay with it?" Alice asked glancing around.

"Raise your hand if you want a talent show," Carlisle said. I watched in horror as everyone but me raised my hand. "Bella?" Carlisle asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ugh, fine," I said raising my hand with everyone else.

"Yay!" Alice squealed, clapping for her victory. I scowled at her and ignored the looks I was getting and the giggling coming from Rosalie.

"Any ideas for our event for the final week of camp?" Esme asked while writing furiously on her clipboard.

"How about a dance?" Angela suggested shrugging.

"That's so _high school_," Rosalie said.

"I vote yes," I said quickly. Rosalie glared at me. She loved to dance but hated dances along with me. She knew I hated them but this is revenge for her voting yes for the talent show. I know if she didn't vote yes for that neither would Emmet, and if I hadn't been opposed to the idea of a talent show Edward wouldn't have so curious as to why. Not very good revenge but it's all I got right now.

"Who votes yes for a dance?" Carlisle asked. I raised my hand along with everyone but Rose. Carlisle looked at her just like her looked at me and she reluctantly put up her hand. She glared at me and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Can I be incharge of the dance too?" Alice asked quickly.

"I don't think you could handle all that," Esme asked furrowing her eyebrows.

Rosalie and I both cracked up. _Please,_ Alice lives for this kind of stuff. "She can handle it. Trust me," I told Esme. She seemed to believe me and nodded to Alice, who squealed-again.

"I have so much to do," Alice said jumping up. "Any volunteers for either of the committees?" she asked looking around the bonfire.

"I'll help with the talent show," Rosalie said smirking at me.

"I can help with the dance," Angela said. I would have helped with the dance too just to tick off Rosalie but I don't want to get that involved. A couple of the other girls I didn't know volunteered to help too and Alice was already trying to figure out a theme for both events. Ugh.

LATER THAT DAY

"Come on Bella, you have to," Alice whined while following me around with a clipboard with a sign up sheet for the talent show.

"No. We had a deal. I did it at graduation and I'm not doing it again," I said stubbornly. We _had_ a deal and I'm not going back on my vow of _never_ doing that again. Ever.

"I'm sure Edward would love you to," Alice said. I almost gave in at the thought of impressing Edward with my so called 'talent.' Almost.

"Too bad for Edward. I guess he'll never know how talented I am," I said, still trying to run away.

"I'll never get to see what?" Edward said popping out of nowhere. Jeez! How does he _do_ that?

"Nothing," I said in a not-so convincing voice.

"She-" Alice started.

I covered her mouth quickly. "It's nothing," I said sternly and glaring at Alice menacingly. If what I did to the boys scared you, you have no idea what I'm willing to do if Alice says _anything_ to _anyone._

"It's something," Edward said looking at me with smoldering eyes. "I thought we should tell eachother everything Bella. What are you hiding from me?" he asked with a mocking grin on his face.

"It is something but it's also nothing," I said waving my hands like that penguin on Madagascar who's like 'you didn't see anything.'

"Come on Bella," he said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Nope, nope, nope. I'm not telling," I said.

"I'll find out," he said confidently.

"I'm sure you will," I said smiling like I thought he wouldn't. But I'm sure he will…there's always Alice. I glance back at Alice, giving her a look that said 'if you tell, you'll never say anything to anyone ever again.'

**That was my next-really short-chapter. Sorry about that, but I'll update REALLY soon. Like TOMMAROW. Or later tonight. I just had to put that out there for now. Next chapter would funny, I promise. REVIEW!**

**Julie**


	7. Thump

**HOLY CRAPPER! U guys like to review. Thanx. Here is a new(longer) chapter. Hopes u like it!**

…**In other news Stephenie Meyer continues to dominate the world of Twilight…**

Chapter 7—Thump

STILL LATER THAT DAY (FROM LAST CHAPTER)

"Alice, I'm not going to do it," I insisted as we walked over to the now burning bonfire. She's been trying to get me to sign up for hours and I won't give in. I won't.

"But Bella-"

"No Alice. I don't even have my-"

"Carlisle's got one," she said with a evil smile on her face.

"I would need to pra-"

"No you wouldn't Bella, you're-"

"Stop saying that!" I practically yelled as we sat down. I took a deep breath to calm myself. Sometimes that dang pixie gets me so worked up. "I did it for graduation, isn't that enough?" I pleaded.

"I'd owe you for a decade," she bargained, smiling hopefully.

"You'd owe me for a century," I corrected. She squealed and clapped her hands. "That is _not_ a yes," I said sternly.

Edward came over with the other guys and sat down next to me, "Can't you tell me what it is?" he asked sticking out his bottom lip in this really cute pout-y face. Awwww cute, but not cute enough…

"Nope, you will never find out my deepest, darkest, blackest secret," I told him smiling triumphantly. I might tell him, but it's so cute when he begs.

"Come on Bella," he groaned.

"Nope, not telling," I said folding my arms.

"Fine. For now. I'll find out eventually…," he said smiling confidently.

I snorted, "Good luck with that."

"Don't need it," he said getting up and walking toward the other bonfire.

"Hey! Where the heck are you going?" I asked frowning. I wanted to spend some more time with him…

"Carlisle asked me and the guys to go do something. We shouldn't be that long, maybe ten minutes," he said coming back to give me a quick kiss on the cheek.

I sighed, "Okay…"

He grinned and walked into the surrounding darkness, closely followed by Emmet, Jasper, and Ben.

"What are we going to do now?" Angela asked, probably not expecting an answer.

"I thought you'd like to hear another scary story," Carlisle said coming out of nowhere, closely followed by Esme, Jessica, and Lauren.

"Another one?" Alice groaned-probably because Jasper not here to protect her this time. Hehe.

"You'll live, go ahead Carlisle," Rosalie said as he sat on a log at the head of the fire.

"Okay, here it goes…It was the middle of the night and a girl named Jen was traveling all alone. She was getting tired so she decided to check into a nearby hotel. She checked in and went into her room on the top floor. She was looking around when she noticed this one door in her room. She opened it and inside were stairs. She figured it lead to the roof so she decided to go check out the veiw.

She headed up and walked carefully to the edge of the building. As she looked out into the darkness she heard this strange noise coming from behind her. Thump thump.

She turned around but nothing was there. She decided it was just her imagination. She leaned a little closer to the edge to see if she could see the ground. Thump thump.

She whipped around but nothing was there. Thump thump. It was closer this time, but she still couldn't see anything.

She turned around and just stared into the darkness that was the roof. Thump thump thump. It was even closer now but she couldn't see anything. Thump thump thump thump. It was closer now but she still couldn't seen anything. Her back pressed into the railing as she scanned the empty roof top. Thump thump thump thump. All of a sudden a man jumped out of nowhere and-"

Then someone grabbed my shoulders and pushed me forward, but didn't let go. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Rosalie, Alice, Angela, and I screamed at the same time. My head whipped around to find Edward behind me, grinning like an idiot and trying to hold in laughter.

I glared at him. "You moron! What was that for?" Rosalie shrieked to who I'm assuming was Emmet.

"It was revenge for those fish you guys put in our tent last night, those things reeked," Emmet said while chuckling.

"You guys are so dead," I said in an monotone that kinda freaked myself out.

"What are you gonna do?" Jasper asked backing away from the fire as did the rest of the guys.

"You'll see-actually…you won't see. It'll be too late," I said smiling to the girls.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Ben said pointing at Emmet.

"I'm not the one who wanted revenge!" Emmet said glaring at Edward.

"Carlisle agreed to help," Edward said in a desperate attempt to releive the focus of our future attack off him.

"All he was doing was telling the story, did you see him scaring the crap out of us?" Angela asked smirking.

"It was just a joke," Ben said grabbing her hand.

"Hmm. A joke. Sounds familiar…," Rosalie said tapping her chin.

"Don't worry," I said as I pulled Edward down on the log next to me. "You guys will be fine," I lied as I smiled reassuringly.

Edward narrowed his eyes teasingly. "Whatever you say…"

"Hey! You boys should enter the talent show!" Alice cried excitedly.

They all groaned and Alice narrowed her eyes. They should definitely do as she says-the only reason I'm _barely_ getting away with it is because I have sick, twisted mind when it comes to pulling pranks.

"Jazzy…" Alice pouted giving her signature pupppy dog face. I could literally see Jasper breaking down under her gaze.

He sighed in defeat and said, "Fine I'll do it as long as they do it."

"No way!" Emmet cried.

Rosalie smacked the back of his head. "Yeah your going to do it!"

"But Rosie…" Emmet whined. Rosalie gave him a look and he groaned. "Fine! I'll do it!"

"Why not," Ben sighed.

I looked at Edward, curious if he had any special talent of his own. "I'll do it," he said shrugging easily. I saw him glance at Esme and noticed her smile widen as she nodded her head. What's going on with them…

"This will be the best show ever!" Alice cried clapping her hands. She looked at me and smiled widely. "Especially because Bella's going to be in it."

"What?! No I'm not!" I said, a little startled that I came up once again. Can't she just drop it.

"You'll see," Alice said confidently. "I have a feeling you'll do it." Oh, great. Another one of her 'feelings.'

"As many times as you've been right Alice, I don't think you are this time," I said a little less confident in my resistance now.

"You'll see," she said again. _Oh shitter,_ is all I thought.

THE NEXT DAY!!

After we cleaned up and packed away our tents we loaded all the canoes-except the sunken pink one-and rowed out into the lake. We didn't take nearly as long getting back to camp this time because we didn't have to follow Carlisle and Esme who were waiting for Lauren and Jessica to dog paddle their way here.

When we docked Alice jumped out, grabbed her bags and dashed back to the cabin. I stared after he in confusion. What the fuck…?

"She wants to go ask everyone she can find to do the talent show," Jasper said coming up behind me.

"Oh, that explains that," I said laughing. She always get's so excited about this kind of stuff. "So Jasper, what's you talent?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, that's a surprise. I didn't even tell Alice," he said smiling proudly.

"Good luck keeping it from her, Alice knows everything," I said smiling at him. So, so naive.

"I'll need it," he said chuckling and heading toward his cabin.

"Just avoid looking her in the eyes when she uses her puppy dog face-it helps!" I called after him. I could hear him laugh as he walked away.

I grabbed my duffel bag only to have it snatched just as quickly out of my hands. I looked up to find Edward carrying my bags and reaching for my hand. "You don't have to carry my stuff," I told him as I grabbed his hand.

" I don't mind," he said smiling and leading the way to my cabin.

"Are you just trying to butter me up so I'll tell you what Alice is trying to con me into doing for the talent show?" I asked through narrowed eyes.

He gave a-fake-shocked gasp and said, "Of course not!"

I rolled my eyes, "_Suuure…"_

"No really. I'll find out in two days anyway," he said smiling at me.

"I don't think so," I said confidently.

"I think so," he said surely. The only thing he should sure about is revenge…

**I'm started another chapter right now so it will have some revenge and the talent show. I know this one and the last one were quick-they were kind of just little fillers to get me where I needed. YAY TALENT SHOW!!**

**Any ideas for what you want everyone's talent to be??? I'll take any ideas I can get!!!!**

**Julie!**


	8. Vegetables are Exceptable

**Hello peoples!! Heres a new chapter. Revenge and talents are revealed. It's probably going to be really long so enjoy!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns the peoples in this story ******

Chapter8—Vegetables are Exceptable

BPOV

Tommarow is the talent show. Ugh. I finally gave in and agreed to do it…I'm such an idiot. At least I still get to commence revenge for the boys for scaring us! I hate it when people scare me. Stupid boys.

"The guys are totally going to be on look out for us, how are we supposed to do this?" Angela asked as we readied our supplies.

She had a good point. Good thing I already thought about that. "I already have Esme on it. She said something about bathrooms…?" I had no idea what Esme was talking about when I asked her to help. She was being all cryptic but I have a feeling it's going to be bad…

"Good. We better get going before it's too late," Rosalie said getting up and heading outside our cabin. We all followed her and quickly made our way to Cabin 1.

I reached for the doorknob and it was locked. I rolled my eyes and took a bobypin out of my hair and quickly unlocked it. "They never learn," I muttered as I pushed the door open.

We quickly unbolted all the doors so when the pushed them open they would just fall in on them. Hehe.

Rosalie grabbed her duffel bag and pulled out four huge-pillow size-bags of pudding. We removed the boy's fluffy pillows and replaced them with the bags of pudding. Once they put their heads on the 'pillows' the bags will open and pudding will leak out all over them. Suckers.

I grabbed the fishing line out of my pocket and tied one end to one set of bunk beds and the other end on the other beds. They wouldn't even see that coming…

I watched as Alice and Rosalie super glued the boy's drawers shut and Angela super glue the lid on the toilet shut. That's going to suck…

"Are we ready?" I asked when they all turned around. They grinned and nodded. "Let's go and watch out for the fishing line," I warned. It's practically invisible. Bwahahaha!

We quickly made our way out of the room and locke the front door in place. Once they turn that key the door will fall in on itself. Ha!

"I'm going to go to the lake and finish up our little 'project,'" I said smiling.

"What do you mean? I thought we were done," Alice said looking confused. I smiled and shook my head before telling them the rest of my plan.

They all laughed and I said, "Just make sure you tell them to meet us on the peir."

EPOV

I can't believe Herb-the camp janitor guy-decided to take a day off. It wouldn't have been a big deal if Esme hadn't asked us to do a small favor. Some favor.

Right now we were in one of the camp restrooms, scrubbing toilets while the girls were probably out swimming.

"This sucks!" Emmet said for the millionth time.

"No really? I thought this was an early birthday present," Ben said from a stall in the far corner.

"Shut it guys, let's just get this done," Jasper said calmly. I don't how he can act like that when he's disinfecting a toilet right now.

"The sooner we finish, the sooner we can see the girls," I reminded them, that's the only thing getting _me_ through this…

About twenty minutes later we were finally finished and heading back to our rooms. Jasper took the key out of his pocket and threw it to Emmet who was already waiting in front of the door. I watched as Emmet swiftly unlocked the door. Once he pulled the key out the door fell open and onto the floor of our cabin with a loud _smack!_

"What the fuck…?" Emmet said stepping over the door and into our room.

"Do think that was the girl's revenge?" Jasper asked as he stepped in behind me. I looked around our room from where I was standing in the doorway. It didn't look any different than we left it…This is _not_ good.

"I don't think they'd just stop at that, they're too good," I said shrugging.

Ben started heading for the bathroom. "I'm going to go check the-Oof!" He tripped over thin air and landed with a thud on the ground. "What the?"

Jasper bent down and examined where Ben tripped. "Fishing line," he muttered pulling at an almost invisible string. "This whole place is probably a giant booby-trap."

"Ha ha, you said booby," Emmet said giggling. We all sighed and rolled our eyes. Idiot.

Ben got up and headed back to the bathroom. He reached for the doorknob and when he touched it, it fell in on itself just like the front door. "Damn," he muttered stepping over it. "Nothing else looks different," he said after looking around.

"Check the closet door," Emmet suggested. I nodded and headed over. Once I touched the doorknob it fell in too. "I think that's all they did," Emmet said furrowing his eyebrows. I'm glad I'm not the only one thinking this was suspicious. This is all just too simple for them.

"They might just be doing this in phases," Jasper suggested.

"That would be really bad," I said outloud, I knew everyone else was thinking that we just want to get it overwith.

"I don't_ think_ so," Ben said. "They like to overwhelm us-at least that's what they've been doing so far."

"Well, I don't see anything else wrong, maybe they're giving us a break now. A lot changed over our canoe trip," Emmet said shrugging. He was definitely right. We're all basically dating now so maybe that did change them. "Let's call them and meet up," he said smiling-obviously proud that he might right be right this time.

"I'll do it," Jasper said taking out his phone. "Hey Alice…Sure, we can be there in five minutes…Okay, bye," he said before hanging up. "They're all waiting for us at the lake," he said smiling. "Alice said they'll be on the platforms."

We all smiled and went to the dressers to get our swim trunks. The only problem was is that we couldn't open the drawers. At all. "What the hell?" Emmet said tugging on the drawer so hard the entire dresser was shaking.

"Super glue," Ben muttered. "How are supposed to get in?" he asked.

I sighed. "Carlisle might have something," I suggested as I had no idea how to unglue anything.

"I'll go get him," Jasper sighed before darting out the door.

"This just sucks, I bet they'll be pissed if we're late-and it'll be their fault!" Emmet said throwing his hands up.

"What if they want revenge for that too?" Ben said biting his lip.

"Well, we still need _our _revenge for this, so it'll be coming anyway," I said shrugging. It's just pranks, what could they do that'll be so scarey?

"I guess your right, it's ineveitible," he sighed shrugging.

"What are we going to do to them?" Emmet asked excitedly.

"We'll think of something," I said just before Jasper and Carlisle walked in. Carlisle was carrying…_butter knives?_

"Sorry boys but his is the best I can do. Those girls are good," he said looking at the doors and the dressers.

"Yeah, we know," Emmet said snorting and trying to coax a butter knife between the drawer and dresser. It took us about a half an hour to get all the drawers unglued, but I guess it was worth it. We quickly changed and headed out to the lake.

The girls were-as promised-sitting on one of the large yellow platforms. We walked quickly down the peir and just as we got to the end we heard a large _crack_ and froze. What was that?

Suddenly the wood beneath our feet dropped and we plumeted under the water. We all came up spluttering and the girls were laughing on the peir. "How the?" Emmet started.

"With tools," Bella finished for him, smiling evily at me.

I raised an eyebrow at her and turned to the guys and whispered my plan in their ears. They all smiled before disapearing under water.

BPOV

I can't believe that worked! I mean, I knew the boards would fall through but I didn't think the guys were dumb enough to stop where they were and fall right through.

"Hey, where'd they go?" Alice said. I looked up and noticed that the boys had disapeared. _Oh shit._

"Uh, guys I think we should-" but it was too late. The platform started to rock and was flipped in seconds. I plunged into the water with the girls. Soon, two warm arms encircled my waist and pulled me up.

When I surfaced and opened my eyes I was looking into two sparkling pools of green. "That wasn't very nice," I told him, trying to sound sad-but I wasn't. I couldn't be happier than I am right now.

"Neither was making me fall through the peir," he said smiling.

"It can easily fixed," I said waving a hand as I treaded water next to Edward. I watched as he stuck out his bottom lip in a really cute pouty face. "Do you want me to apologize?" I asked.

He kept his same face and nodded. I smiled and pulled him close and kissed him. His lips were warm against mine and I could feel his wet skin on mine. I ran my hands through his wet hair and pulled myself closer. We pulled away a little short of breath and just smiled at eachother, not saying anything. It was perfect and no words could describe it.

After a moment I sighed, "I better go fix the peir. Esme only let us do that if we fixed it right away," I told him smiling triumphantly at the stunned look on his face.

"Esme _let_ you do that?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, Carlisle helped you guys why can't Esme help us?" I asked smirking.

He opened his mouth as if to say something but nothing came out. I laughed before disappearing under water and swimming toward shore to get the tools that I left there to fix the peir. Edward followed closely behind and ended up helping me put the peir back together while our friends played around in the water. I didn't mind though, it was actually kind of fun.

I don't know how long we stayed in the lake after that, but we definitely missed dinner. We all sat on the newly repaired peir and watched the sunset, all cuddled up together. It was the perfect ending to the perfect day…

NEXT DAY!! TALENT SHOW DAY!!!

Today is the talent show and I'm a little nervous. I know I did well at graduation when I did this but I knew everyone that was there. Not too much variety in Forks. But here…I don't know everybody. I've met _most_ of everyone here, but what if I totally suck and everyone laughs. It's unlikely but I do have a pretty good chance of falling off the stage or something.

"Bella, your going to be fine," Angela said as we walked toward the banquet hall. We're going to meet the guys there since Alice and Rosalie will be backstage the whole time since they are partly incharg of it.

"I'm just nervous, I'll get over it," I lied to her. I doubt I'll get over it until it's done.

"Just relax, we're all here for you," she said soothingly.

"Aren't you nervous?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"A little, but who isn't?" she asked smiling. She's right, everyone get's nervous. Except Edward of course who was _so flipping excited_. Jerk.

"Hey guys," Ben said waving to us from where he, Jasper, and Edward were sitting.

"Where's Emmet?" I asked as I sat down on the bench beside Edward.

"I'm not sure, Alice came over a little bit ago asking for a favor…" he trailed off confused.

All of a sudden a spotlight came on the faded red curtain on the microphone. Then-to everyone's surprise-Emmet came out from behind the curtain smiling. "Hello Camp Cullen and welcome to our first ever talent show!" he said into the mic.

"Oh man," I said when I realized what the audience was in store for.

"I'm Emmet the Awesome and I will be your MC tonight," he said smiling proudly. Oh jeez. "We have many campers performing tonight so please refrain from throwing any form of fruit onto the stage at the campers at any time," he said. Then he got this thoughtful look on his face and tapped his chin with his finger. "Vegetables are exceptable though," he said shaking his head sadly. The crowd laughed and Emmet smiled. "Our first act tonight will be a magic show performed by Jasper the Amazing with his lovely asistant Alice! ," he said.

We all clapped and cheered as Jasper made his way up to the stage and the curtains opened, revealing a tall box on the center of the stage. Then the song Unbelievable by EMF came on the speakers.

Jasper walked up to the box and opened it, revealing that it was empty. He closed it, knocked on it three times, and it opened-revealing a smiling Alice. The crowd roared as Jasper and Alice bowed. Then Jasper moved to a table that was set up on the stage. A small cage was set up on it.

Alice handed him a silky red cloth and Jasper layed it over the cage. He whipped it off and revealed two doves in the cage. The crowd cheered again as Jasper took them out. He placed them both in one hand and made some weird motions over the doves and they disapeared. Everyone clapped loudly and a few people whistled.

He then took Alice's hand and kissed it-even from here I could see her blush. When he pulled his had away he had a white scarf. He slid it between his fingers and through it up in the air and it turned into two doves. Holy crap, I didn't know Jasper could that.

Then he took Alice's hand and lead her back into the box. She stepped in and Jasper closed the door behind her. He tapped it twice and opened the door where two doves flew out. He stepped back and clapped his hands above his head where he disappeared in a puff of smoke and confeti. The crowd cheered wildly and Edward, Angela, Ben, and I stood up and clapped and the rest of the campers followed our lead. The curtain closed and Emmet stepped back up to the mic.

"_That _ was Jasper the Amazing and his lovely assitant Alice!" Emmet said clapping along with us. "Okay, our next act will be performed by Angela Weber and she will be playing the flute for us," Emmet said backing away clapping politely with the crowd.

I smiled to Angela as she stood up and headed to the stage. Emmet met her out there with a stool and her flute. She grabbed it and sat down on the chair. **(Go to and listen to all these songs. This one is So Flute by St. German. It's pretty cool)** She put the flute to her lips and started playing. She was amazing and it wasn't like that boring classical music you hear, it was really good.

When she finished we all stood up and clapped for her. She exited the stage and came to sit down next to us while everyone was still clapping. Jasper came out from behind the stage too and sat back down next to us. "You guys were really good," I murmured to them.

"Thanks," they both whispered back.

"That was Angela Weber ladies and Gentlemen," Emmet said into the microphone. "Our next act is going to be performed by Jessica Stanley and Lauren Malory," he said-not as enthusiastically as he usually is. "They will be doing a baton routine for us," he said through his teeth. The crowd clapped a bit and Emmet hurriedly backed off the stage.

The curtain opened to reveal Jessica and Lauren in these tight little outfits with batons in their hands. I hope they don't set them on fire, that could be bad…

I Wanna Be A Super Model by Jill Sobule came on. How appropriate. They started twirling their batons in the air. I was a little impressed that they could do that at all and they weren't to bad. They but it behind their backs and they lifted up their legs and put it under them. Then they backed up a bit and tossed them to eachother. They reached out to get them but missed and the batons smacked them both in the head at the same time.

I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing at their furious and embarrassed faces. They quickly picked them up and began to twirl them again. They just did the same stuff and it got really boring. I'm guessing they had some other stuff but didn't want to risk being embarrassed again. When the song was almost over a carrot suddenly flew from the side of the stage and smacked Lauren in the side of the head.

She looked completely stunned and dropped her baton as the song ended. Everyone started clapping and tried to cover it up by clapping as they hurried off the stage. The curtain closed and Emmet came out and up to the mic smiling widely.

He picked up the carrot and held it up. "Carrots are vegetables, right?" he asked. Everyone laughed and Emmet winked at me. I figured he threw it at her. I have to thank him for that.

"Our next act is a dance routine by Alice and Rosalie," he said before backing off the stage as the curtain opened.

The lights turned low and the Mission Impossible Theme Song came on. They did a bunch of cool dance moves that made it look like they were sneaking around or something. They did really cool tumbles and stuff too. I had a hard time keeping myself from laughing because I knew they made it up to be like how we pranked they boys. They did a really good job and everyone stood up and cheered loudly at the end.

"That was Rosalie and Alice guys. Very impressive ladies. Let's give them an extra round of applause because these are the ladies who organized this entire show!" Emmet said into the mic. Everyone stood up and cheered extra loud as Alice and Rosalie once again emerged from the curtains and bowed dramatically.

"Okay, our next act will be a piano piece by Edward Cullen," Emmet said smiling. I looked at Edward shocked. What the fuck?! He plays piano? He smiled and winked at me before heading up to the stage. The curtain opened and Edward sat down at a old piano.

He took a deep breath and started playing. It was the most beautiful song I have ever heard in my entire life. The whole audience sat in a stunned silence as Edward's fingers ran swiftly across the keys. I don't think I could play that if I had three hands! When he was finished everyone stood up and started cheering as he made his way back to his seat next to me.

I gave him a big hug and kissed him. "That was amazing!"

He smiled and said, "I'm glad you liked it, you're the one who inspired it after all. I've been working on it for a week." My jaw dropped. That song was for me!? Holy crapper, he's amazing! I gave him another kiss and sat down.

Emmet came out on stage and walked up to the microphone. "That was Edward playing the piano, obviously. Alice and Rosalie wanted to do the honor of announcing our last performer, so here they are," he said backing off the stage.

Alice and Rosalie hurried over to the microphone, smiling widely. I didn't miss the acuostic gutair that Rosalie was carrying. "Okay guys, our next performer really doesn't want to do this-but we're forcing her. She wrote this song for our graduation and sang it for the ceremony. Here she is, our best friend, Bella Swan," Alice said smiling.

I sighed and stood up. I didn't miss the stunned look that Edward gave me before I made my way out of the aisle and up the steps, onto the stage. They set up the same stool that Angela used and Rosalie gave me the guitar after they both gave me a quick hug. I sat down and took a deep breath before starting. **(Time of Your Life by Greenday. Just imagine it's a girl singing)**

EPOV

I was stunned when they said that Bella was going to be the last up. She didn't tell me that she's going to be in it. Then she started singing…

_Another turning point, a Fork stuck in the road _**(haha! Forks, Fork. Get it??)**

_time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go_

_So make the best of this test, and don't aske why_

_It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_

She was amazing! I can't believe I didn't know she could sing!

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right._

_I hope you had the time of your life._

_So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind_

_Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time_

_Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial_

_For what it's worth it was worth all the while_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right._

_I hope you had the time of your life._

_It something unpredictable and in the end it's right._

_I hope you had the time of your life._

_It's something unpredictable and in the end it's right._

_I hope you had the time of your life._

There was a moment when everyone sat in a stunned silence. I watched as Bella bit her lip nervously and stood up. I jumped off the bench and started cheering and seconds later everyone else was too. She smiled meekly and began to make her way off stage. Before she hit the steps Emmet ran back on stage and swooped her up in one of his bone crushing hugs.

I laughed as I saw her surprised face and then a huge smile break across her face as she hugged him back. She laughed as he put her down and then continued down the stairs.

I went to the end of the aisle and pulled her into a hug. I was so stunned that she could sing still! "You were amazing Bella! I had no idea you could sing!" I said.

She smiled and laughed at my amazed expression. "You were way better than me," she laughed. Then I had to kiss her. She was great. Perfect.

"Hey!" a loud voice boomed over the speakers. "No PDA!" Emmet said pointing to us. "That was our show! I hope you guys enjoyed it. No loitering, and please keep your fruit to yourself," Emmet said smiling. Everyone but Bella, Angela, Ben and Jasper got up and left.

Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme soon came back from behind the stage and sat down by us.

"You were all wonderful," Esme said smiling proudly.

"Everyone but Ben," Alice said glaring at him. I glared at him too when I realized he hadn't had to do anything.

"Sorry, I'm a very unskilled person," Ben said smiling impishly.

"Oh please, you used to beatbox all the time," Emmet said narrowing his eyes.

"You can beatbox?!" Alice nearly yelled. "Why didn't you tell me?" she complained. "That would have been perfect for the talent show!"

"It must have slipped my mind," Ben said shrugging.

"You are so dead," Rosalie said narrowing her eyes.

"Everyone else had to do something," Jasper said a little annoyed.

"You guys are just jealous that he got away with it and you didn't," Bella said smirking. "I wish I were that lucky," she muttered quietly.

"But Bella, honey, you were really good," Esme said.

"I'm okay but I still don't like the whole public performance thing," she said shrugging.

"Bella, shut up and get over the fact that your good," Rosalie said smirking.

"Whatever. Change of subject," Bella suggested.

Alice grinned and asked, "_So…_are you guys excited for the dance?"

Rosalie and I both groaned loudly. "Why Alice, why?" Rosalie complained.

"But Rosie, you're an amazing dancer! " Emmet said remembering their performance just moments ago. They were really good.

"Yeah, but dances are stupid," Rosalie sighed.

"Suck it up," Bella sighed. "I did the dang talent show you can go to a dance," she said sternly.

"Fine, whatever. But I won't like it," she said.

"I can change that," Emmet said grinning. Rosalie just rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe we only have a week left of camp," Angela sighed. A week left of camp, a week left to prank the girls back…Sounds good.

**Holy crapsack that was a long chapter. Hope you guys like it. REVIEW!!!!**

**Here is a little preveiw of my future sequel to this story:**

**The gang is back from their first year of college and relationships are stronger than ever. What happens when a rival camp from across the lake challenges camp cullen to an olympic type camp competition. Who will win and who the heck are these mysterious campers? TONS of pranks for this one too.**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK FOR THAT! REVIEW!!!**

**Julie**


	9. Emmet has to Pee

**So I woke up this morning and checked my e-mail before going to church. I HAD 73 MESSAGES FROM FANFICTION!!! YOU PEOPLE ARE AWESOME AND DESERVE THIS NEW CHAPTER!!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns the shiz!**

Chapter—Emmet has to Pee

EPOV

"The talent show was a really good idea," I commented as we walked back to our cabins.

"It was. I didn't think it would turn out too great, but I'm glad we did it," Jasper said nodding. We walked up to the door and Emmet grabbed the handle. He slowly opened the door and I rolled my eyes. He's been taking half a minute to open doors since the girls pranked us.

We quickly changed and sat on our beds. "Bella was really good," Ben said.

"Yeah she was, I had no idea!" Emmet said heading into the bathroom. "Did you know-hey! What the hell?!" Emmet yelled from the bathroom.

We all got off the beds and watched as Emmet came out of the bathroom. "Fall off the toilet again Emmet?" Jasper asked smirking.

"They glued the toilet shut!" Emmet yelled. "Did Carlisle leave any of the butter kniv es, I really have to go," Emmet bouncing up and down a little.

"I don't think so," I said biting my lip to keep from laughing at his predicament. "Your going to use the one in the banquet hall," I said laughing in my head. He's going to have quite a walk.

"I can't wait that long!" Emmet yelled before running out the door. "I HAVE TO PEE!" we heard him yell from outside. We all laughed as we watched him run into the woods by our cabin. Oh boy.

"Idiot," I said before on my bed. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm really tired," I said before yawning.

"Me too," Ben said climbing up on the bunk as did Jasper.

"Same here," Jasper said as we all leaned back on our pillows. My head hit the pillow and it sunk in, and kept sinking in and kept sinking in still. What the fuck? I sat up and looked down at my pillow. Brown stuff was seeping out of the end.

"What the fuck?" Ben said from over me.

"It's pudding," Jasper said from over Emmet's bed.

"Awe shit," I said as I took out a huge bag of pudding from my pillow case.

"This sucks," Ben said climbing down the bunk with an identical half filled bag of pudding.

"Where did they put our real pillows?" Jasper asked climping down from his bunk too.

I looked around and spotted them underneath Emmet and Jasper's bunk. I sighed and pulled them out. I threw out my bag of pudding and went into the bathroom to get a bunch of paper towels to clean up the pudding. We cleaned up the mess on our bed and went in the closet to change our sheets.

"Is Emmet's pillow stuffed too?" Jasper asked as he changed his sheets. I shrugged and walked over to Emmet's bunk.

I looked in his pillow case and found a bag of pudding where his pillow is supposed to be. "He's got one too, should we take it out?" I asked.

"Fuck no, if we have to clean up pudding he can too," Ben said laughing. This should be interesting.

BPOV

"Do you think they found the pudding yet?" I asked as we got ready for bed.

"Hopefully," Alice said giggling. "I wonder if they'll find the pillows too. I mean, we did put them in an obvious place, but still," she said shrugging.

"Who knows," Rosalie sighed. Boys _can_ be stupid.

"Hey guys, we're out of toilet paper," Angela said coming out of the bathroom. "Will you guys come with me to the banquet hall so we can get some more before we forget about it?" she asked.

"Sure, let's go," I said pulling on my sneakers.

We all headed out and walked along the forest's edge. Suddenly Rosalie stopped. "Do you guys here that?" she asked. We shut up immediately. We could branched cracking like something big was moving through the woods. Then we heard shuffling sounds.

"What the fuck is that?" I whispered.

"I don't know, should we check it out?" Angela asked.

"Let's go," Rosalie said grabbing Alice's arm so she couldn't ditch. We walked carefully in the woods, not making a sound.

We found a little trail and followed it a little ways. Rosalie stopped and pulled us back a bit. "It's Emmet," she whispered smiling evilly.

"What the fuck is he doing out here?" I whispered back.

"I think he's taking a piss," she siad biting her lip to keep from laughing. I guess they found out about the glued toilet a little late…

"What are we going to do?" I asked assuming she had a plan. She smiled and quickly explained to us. This is going to be good…

EmPOV

I can't believe they glued the toilet shut! What kind of monsters are they? I walked in the woods quickly, I don't think I can hold it anymore! I walked along a trail for a while and then walked off it just in case someone comes by. I went a little ways away and unzipped and started doing my business.

I heard rustling ahead of me and instantly froze. "Hello?" I said into the seemingly empty woods.

I heard another rustling behind me and whipped around. No one was there. More rustling to my right. I looked just in time to see the leaves on a bush rustling. I zipped up and stayed where I was for a second.

Then I heard giggling. Not cute, flirty giggling-but the kind that you hear in the background of scary movies and stuff. It sent chills down my spine. "Who's there?" I asked. My heart started beating faster as I heard more rustling.

More creepy giggling. Then something hit my back. Hard. I whipped around and looked at the ground. All that was there was a rock. I picked it up. Nope. Just a normal rock. More giggling. "Who the hell is there?" I asked again a little more loudly. I heard rustling behind me again and turned around. No one was there.

Then small rocks were being thrown at me from all around. It didn't hurt but no matter where I looked I couldn't see anything. I ran. I ran as fast as I could back to the trail and to my cabin. I burst through the door to find everyone laying in bed.

I collapsed on my bed, breathing hard. "Emmet, what's wrong with you. Your freaking pale, man," Ben said looking at me from his top bunk over Edward.

"N-nothing," I said breathing deeply to calm myself.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked looking at me worriedly. "It looks like you've just seen a ghost."

"Yeah, you look freaking scared," Jasper said leaning over his bunk and looking down at me.

"I'm okay, it was nothing," I said, trying to keep my obvious mental breakdown to myself. I'm never telling another scary story again.

"Hey Em, what's up with your pillow?" Edward asked biting his lip.

I sat up and looked down. I hadn't even noticed that my pillow was shrinking and it started leaking…brown stuff? "What the fuck is that?" I asked poking my pillow.

"The rest of the girl's prank obviously," Jasper said smiling.

"You guys knew?" I asked completely pissed off, why didn't they tell me?

"Yeah, we already cleaned up our shit," Edward said chuckling.

"Pricks," I said getting up to throw out the pudding bag that was in my pillow case. "We better get them good," I said.

BPOV

We were laughing so hard. Emmet completely freaked out. "Do you think he knows it's us?" I asked after I calmed down a bit. I wiped a tear as we walked towards the banquet hall.

"I don't think so, he would have called out our names if he had any clue," Rosalie said giggling.

"That was genius Rose," Alice said laughing.

"Maybe instead of pranking them next, we should scare them…" I suggested, trying to think of ways to get them.

"Or both," Angela suggested smiling with me.

"Or both," I restated grinning evilly. This is going to be good…

**Kind of short, but I wanted to put something up. I did put up a new story-but it's not a Twilight one. It's for Gallagher Girls. Good books, I recommend them . Just thought I'd tell you that. REVIEW!! A FEW MORE PRANKS AND THEN THE DANCE IS COMING UP!! THEN THE SEQUEL!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**

**Julie***


	10. Edward has a Brain

**I feel like a really big meaner for not updating in so long. But HAZAH! An update for yous…**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all…**

Chapter 10—Edward has a Brain

EPOV

It was the next day at breakfast and I was really excited to see Bella. I had the perfect plan for us today. She is going to love it.

"Jeez Edward, calm down. I'm surprised your not bouncing up and down in your seat by now," Jasper said looking at me with a half smile on his face.

"Sorry, just a little excited I guess," I said shrugging.

"Well calm down before you pee yourself," Emmet said chuckling.

"You would know Emmet," I said smirking as I remember his little 'situation' last night.

He glared at me. "Shut up Edward. It could've been you," he said.

"But it wasn't," I pointed out just as the girls walked into the banquet hall. They quickly headed our way and sat down at our table.

"Morning," Bella said before sitting down next to me.

"Morning. What are your plans for today?" I asked smiling.

She looked at me curiously for a minute and then said, "I'm obviously doing whatever you have planned." I smiled, she knew me so well.

"Good," I said before giving her a quick kiss.

"So…what are we doing?" she asked.

I smiled widely. "It's a surprise," I said simply.

"Oh goody, I love surprises!" she said with fake enthusiasm.

I chuckled, "I promise you'll like it. If you don't we can leave and do something else," I reassured her.

"I trust you I just don't like the unexpected," she said smiling.

"You seem to like surprising other people," I said as I thought of all the pranks we have received this summer.

She smiled smugly. "That's different," she said sticking her tongue out at me. I grabbed it between my fingers and she glared at me. "a's no' ery ni'" she said. **(She said "That's not very nice")**

I chuckled and let got of her tongue and flicked my nose. "What was that for?" I asked laughing.

"For depriving my tongue of movement," she said smiling teasingly.

"If that's the only you can deprive her tongue of movement Eddie…I'm ashamed," Emmet said from across the table. Everyone laughed as I scowled. Idiot.

"At least I think with my brain and not my-"

Bella slapped her hand over my mouth and shook her head at me as I smiled underneath her palm. "At least you _have_ a brain," she said smirking at Emmet.

"Hey! I have a brain!" Emmet defended.

"Then why don't you use it and find a bathroom that's _not_ in the middle of the woods," Bella said smiling smugly. I watched as shock crossed Emmet's face.

"That was you guys?" Emmet asked completely flabberghasted. **(Again, I love that word!)**

The girls all burst out laughing while Ben, Jasper, and I all looked at Emmet confused. Emmet just narrowed his eyes at the girls. "You'll get what's coming to you ," Emmet said scowling.

"Bring it," all four girls said at the exact same time. Which was kinda weird. And scary.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing important," Alice said waving it off. "So, what are _we_ doing today?" she asked.

"Stuff," Jasper asked smiling hugely. Alice pouted but let it drop. I guess none of the girls liked surprised too much. _Oh well._

After breakfast I told Bella to meet me at the banquet hall in twenty minutes. She is going to love this…

BPOV

"Where do you think he's taking you?" Alice asked for about the millionth time.

"Alice, I already told you-_I have no idea._ He wouldn't give me any clues," I told her frowning. "Where are you going with Jasper?" I asked curiously. She _had_ to have gotten it out of him. You can't surprise Alice no matter hard you try. And trust me-I've tried.

"He wouldn't tell me. Even when I used my _puppy dog pout…_Did you tell him not to look me in the eye?" she accused.

I smirked. "Good guesser," I said smugly.

"Come on Bella! That was my best defense!" she whined.

"Sorry, it was for the sake of the talent show," I said smirking. She huffed but dropped it. Thank God.

Twenty minutes later…

"Are you ready to go?" Edward asked when I met him in front of the banquet hall.

"Yep, lead the way," I told him. He smiled and grabbed my hand. Five minutes later we were at the head of a trail. "We're hiking?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Not on the trail," he said leading me a little further away and then into the forest. It was really nice actually. Just walking with Edward. He would ask me random questions and I would answer them completely honest. I would trip over thin air and he would catch me. It was a good time.

Half and hour later we stopped. "Are we there yet?" I asked smiling.

He chuckled and lead me through the trees and into the most beautiful meadow I have ever seen. **(I know, very played out, but I had to. You already know what it looks like so just insert your own description cuz I'm feeling kind of lazy : P)** My eyes widened as I took in the scene. I turned to Edward who was, instead of looking at the meadow, staring at me.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it. How did you find this place?" I asked incredulously.

"I was hiking one day and found it. It's one of my favorite places," he said smiling. "You're the first person I've showed it to."

"Thank you," I said sincerely. I pulled him to the middle of the meadow and sat down on the soft grass and dragged him down with me.

"Are you hungry?" he asked me.

"Not really. We just had breakfast," I pointed out. He nodded and reached into the backpack he brought and pulled out two water bottles. He handed one to me and I gladly drank some before putting it back in the pack. He layed down on the grass and I put my head on his cheast.

"So…" Edward said suddenly. "Pudding, huh?"

I laughed. "Sorry about that," I said smiling up at the blue sky.

"Don't be. We'll get you back," he said smugly. I rolled my eyes-and so the cycle continues…

"I'm sure you will-but I doubt it'll be any good," I said smirking.

"It will be, don't worry," he said.

"I'm not," I replied.

"How did you get so good at these pranks?" he asked curiously.

"God-given talent," I answered, because I honestly have no idea.

"I'm glad," he said.

I sat up on my elbow to look at him curiously. "Your glad?" I asked confused.

"Yeah. If you guys hadn't pranked us back we wouldn't have been so curious about you and we wouldn't be here right now," he said.

"Well then, I'm glad too," I said smiling before kissing him. He pulled me on top of him and the kiss deepened. Wow. I am _way_ over my head here. He is just too amazing for me…

Once we pulled away we were breathing hard. I layed my head back on his cheast. I could feel his heart hammering just as fast as mine was. I'm glad I'm not the only one. "I love you," he murmured before kissing my hair.

"I love you too," I said back. And I really did…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

We got back to the camp around just as it was getting dark. I'm _so _glad Edward brought food with him-I didn't want to leave. He walked me back to my cabin and told me he'd see me at dinner. I miss him already. I pushed open the door and was immediately bombarded with questions.

"How was it?"

"Where did you go?"

"What did you do?"

"Guys!" I said. They stopped talking at once. "He took me for a hike and we ended up in this beautiful meadow. It was perfect," I said smiling.

"That's all?" Rosalie asked disappointed. "Nothing else happened?"

"He told me he loved me," I said smiling widely.

"He did?!" All three girls yelled at once.

"That's what I said!" I yelled in the same tone they used. They all scowled at me for a second before breaking into smiles.

"I knew you two would be perfect together!" Alice squealed.

"So…what did you guys do?" I asked curiously.

"Jasper took me to this mall outside of the camp. He told me he had to beg Carlisle and Esme to let him out of camp grounds. It was so fun! He carried _all_ my bags," Alice said happily.

I stared at her incredulously. "_All_ your bags?" I asked making sure I heard her right. When she shops she has _a lot_ of bags. She nodded happily. Go Jasper, was all I thought.

"Emmet took me to his parent's cabin. They have a _huge_ tv in there. We watched movies all day," Rosalie said happily. I couldn't help but think they did a little more than _watch movies_…

"Ben and I spent the whole walking around the beach. It was so romantic," Angela gushed. Awe, she and Ben are so cute…

"It sounds like we all had a good day," I said smiling-even though good was an understatement. It was perfect.

**I hope you guys appreciate my forced gushy-ness. Next chapter will be BOY'S REVENGE!! Woot woot! REVIEW!**

**Julie**


	11. Feathers and Christmas Presents

**Here is your update my peoples!! Woot Woot!!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all goodness…**

Chapter 11—Feathers and Christmas Presents

EPOV

Yesterday with Bella was amazing. I _finally _told her my real feelings…and she feels the same way! I still don't understand how I could possibly derserve her, but I won't question it.

"Edward? Edward!" Emmet yelled, snapping me out of it.

"What?" I asked. I totally missed whatever the guys were talking about. My bad.

"We were talking about our revenge for the girls," Emmet said impatiently

"Oh, do you guys have a plan?" I asked curiously. The furthest thing from my mind has been revenge, but now that he mentions it…

"Jasper thought of the perfect plan. We already have everything we need," Ben said smiling.

"What's the plan?" I ask smiling. We really did owe the girls some revenge.

"Your going to love it…," Jasper said smiling before telling me the plan. Oh. This is going to be good…

BPOV

Today was the all-girl hiking trip. Ugh. I didn't want to _hike._ I wanted to hang out with Edward and the rest of the guys! "Jeez Bella, relax," Rosalie laughed as we walked out of the trail and into the main camp ground area.

"Like you all are not as anxious as me," I said glaring. They all blushed a bit and I chuckled. Ha! They're all just as hooked as I am!

"I'll call them and tell them to meet us at dinner," Alice said pulling out her phone and texting Jasper. I nodded. Sounds perfect to me…

When the cabin came in sight I gasped. _No fucking way…_

"What's wrong Bella?" Angela asked. Aparently I'm the only one who notticed. I pointed and all of their mouths dropped.

"How the fuck did they do that?!" Rosalie yelled once she snapped out of it.

"I have no idea," Angela said.

We quickly walked up to the cabin to get a better look. _Oh, they are so getting it._ Our cabin was wrapped up like a giant Christmas present. No joke. It was covered in green wrapping paper and even had a giant red bow on top. Wow.

"Where did they get all that wrapping paper?" I asked incredulously. That must have taken a _lot._

"Jasper!" Alice yelled suddenly.

"Jasper?" Rosalie repeated, confused.

"Yeah. When he took me to the mall he asked if he could go and put the bags in the trunk. He must have gotten the wrapping paper then," she said glaring at our ginormic present.

I sighed. "Let's get this cleaned up and then we can plot our revenge," I told them calmly.

I ripped off a huge piece of wrapping paper where the door should've been. My eyes widened and I let out an angry growl. _They are so dead!_

"What's going-oh no they didn't!" Rosalie said when she realized why I was staring angrily at our cabin.

"Oh yes they did!" I said as I ripped off the rest of the wrapping paper on the front of the cabin. Rosalie, Alice, and Angela all ripped off wrapping paper on a side of the cabin. They wrapped suran wrap all around our cabin. It was around the door and the windows so we couldn't get in. They probably wrapped it around thirty times!

On the suran wrap covering the door the made an arrow in black magic marker pointing to a part of the suran wrap. They wrote: _Start here._ Oh, I hate them.

I grabbed the piece of suran wrap that the arrow was pointing to. _At least they gave us a little break._ It would have taken _forever_ to find the beginning of the suran wrap without them pointing it out. I began to run around the cabin with it to unwrap it. I had to switch with Rosalie about halfway through because I was tired. They are _so_ in trouble.

"_Finally!_" Rosalie cried when she was all done. That's the worst part about suran wrap. You can't just cut through it, you have unwrap it. Stupid boys.

"Do you think they did anything to the inside?" Alice asked tentavely.

"I hope not. That'll only make it worse for them," I said as I unlocked the door. I took one step in and slipped forward. Then Rosalie stepped in and fell too…and then Alice…and then Angela.

"What the fuck!" Rosalie yelled. I looked at the floor to see what we all slipped on. It was _pudding._

"They left a note," Angela said from where she was sitting on the ground after she fell. "It says: _since you ladies like pudding so much we thought you would LOVE this."_

"You know what this means?" I asked in a deadly voice as I got up and attempted to wipe the pudding off my butt.

"War," Alice said with an evil smile on her face. I smiled. _That was my exact wording on the subject too…_

EPOV

"Alice just texted me," Jasper said as we were laying in our cabin after setting up our prank.

"What did she say?" Emmet asked smiling curiously.

"Just to meet them at dinner. They just got back," he said flipping his phone shut.

"Do you think they saw it?" Ben asked curiously.

"I don't think so, she would have hinted to it," he said frowning slightly. He turned to look at us. "Do you think that was a good idea?" he asked sounding nervous.

"Pranking the girls?" I asked confused at what he was getting at. He nodded. "Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"Well…Bella's kinda..._evil _when it comes to pranking," he said. I know what he means. I mean sure, no matter how you do it pranking isn't going to be _nice._ But the girls…they aren't nice at all. I've never seen anyone pull pranks like that.

"Maybe we shouldn't have done that," Ben said, agreeing with Jasper.

"Too late now," Emmet said smiling. I think I was with him on this one. They couldn't beat what they already did so it couldn't possibly get worse…can it?

"Let's go to dinner and wait for them. They should be a while…," Ben said getting up from his bunk. I sighed and got up . This is going to be interesting…

IN THE BANQUET HALL!

We sat down at our usual table. The girls weren't here yet so we had some time to eat and think about their possible reactions. My guess is that we're going to be in trouble…

"Hey boys, how was your day without the girls?" Esme said as she and Carlisle sat down.

"It was…_interesting,_" Jasper said as he fought a smile.

Esme narrowed her eyes at us. "What did you boys do?" she asked. Oh right, she was on the girl's team. Traitor.

"You'll have to ask them. We don't talk about pranks to the enemy," I said narrowing my eyes teasingly.

She grinned slyly and siad, "I have no idea what your talking about."

"Sure you don't," Emmet said. Just then the girls walked in. They looked completely normal, just like every other time they met us for dinner. Maybe they hadn't gone to their rooms yet…

They walked right by our table to the dinner line without looking at us. It was like we weren't even there…they saw it. I looked at the guys and they all had worried looks on their faces. This can't be good.

When they finished getting their dinner they walked right by our table again. When Bella passed by me she patted my back and kept walking without saying a word. I raised my eyebrows and looked at my table. Everyone looked confused…except Esme. I looked at her pointedly and she laughed before standing up and walking around the table.

"You have something on your back," she told me before walking over to the girl's table and sitting down with them. I reached over my shoulder and pulled off a piece of paper.

It was the same note we had left in their room-but they added to it: _Enjoy your just deserts. _This can't be good…

LATER THAT NIGHT-10:30 P.M.

"What are we going to do?" Ben asked as we all lie awake in our bunks. We knew how the girls played. They would wait until they could catch us off guard and pull a prank.

"Maybe we should take shifts," Emmet said.

"Shifts?" I asked confused at what he was talking about.

"Yeah. Like we take turns staying up so they can't ambush us at night," he said shrugging.

Hmmm. Sounded like a good plan. "Not it!" I yelled so I wouldn't have to stay up first.

"Not it!" Jasper yelled.

"Not it!" Ben yelled.

"I hate you guys! You know I always lose at that game," Emmet said scowling.

"It's not our fault your slow," Jasper said chuckling.

Emmet opened his mouth to protest but then closed it. He shrugged and nodded. Wow.

"Are you sure you want to do this Emmet? Chances are they'll wait till morning," Ben said.

"Nah. They might try to surprise us," Emmet said. I shrugged. I just hope he doesn't fall asleep on the job…

BPOV

"You guys ready?" I asked as we readied ourselves in the cabin. It had to be around 11:00 now. They guys should deffinately be asleep.

"Yeah. Do we have everything?" Alice asked.

I looked around to inspect our supplies. Walkie talkies-just in case. Several bottles of suryp. A large bag of feathers-from the arts and crafts supplies no one uses. Silly string. T.P. Bubble soap. Spray paint. This is going to be interesting…

10 MINUTES LATER!

We were outside the boy's cabin now and we have run into an obstacle. Emmet. When Rosalie looked trough the window to make sure the coast was clear she found Emmet laying on his bed reading a comic book. Nerd.

"What is he doing up?" I whisper yelled. This just got a little more complicated.

"I don't know. The only thing I could think of is that they are watching for us," Rose said angrily.

"I got an idea," Alice said smiling widely.

About five minutes later Alice had a cd player outside by the window. "What's that for?" I asked confused.

"Just watch," she whispered before hitting play. This little lullabye type song came on. It sounded like something you put on to put babies to sleep…_oh, I get it._

"Do you really think that's going to work?" Angela asked after about two minutes.

"It already did," Rosalie said smiling as she came over from her post at the window. My mouth gaped open the tiniest bit. That actually worked? Wow. Emmet's never going to live this down…

I quickly unlocked the door and let us in. She was right. Emmet was snoring like a chainsaw. At least we know the rest of the guys are hard sleepers.

We quickly got to work. They won't know what hit'em…

EPOV

"Oh shit!" I heard Emmet yell. I groaned. _I was sleeping!_ Couldn't he shut up for two seconds?

I half opened my eyes so I could yell at Emmet…but then I saw the rest of the room…My eyes snapped open and I bolted upright-which wasn't a good idea. I went right through a silly-string web. Damn it!

I notticed that Ben and Jasper were up now too. "Emmet! I thought you were supposed to keep watch until midnight! You were supposed to wake me up!" Jasper yelled.

"Sorry! I must've fallen asleep," Emmet said as he pulled silly string off of himself. Damn, this stuff was everywhere!

"It's not that bad," Ben said climbing down from his bunk, silly string still caught to his clothes. "At least this is all-Oof!" he said as he stepped on the ground and slipped and fell on his back. I jumped out of bed to help him up. Bad idea. I slipped and went flying on my back too.

"Ouch!" I said when I opened my eyes to look up at the ceiling.

"Look at that," Jasper said pointing toward the bathroom. I looked to find a white sheet hanging from our bathroom door to our closet door. The words: "_Do you surrender?"_ we spray painted on it.

"I don't know about you guys, but I want to get them back-even it was just silly string and…bubble soap?" Emmet said after leaning out of his bed and inspecting the liquid on the floor.

"This definitely isn't over," I said getting up. I stood up and walked over to the door-Emmet following me. "Let's go get some mops. We'll be right back," I said as Emmet and I opened our door and stepped out.

Two things happened at once: Syrup was thrown onto Emmet and I. Probably a whole bucket each there was so much. Then multicolored feathers were thrown on us. I could make out the flashing of a camera behind a layer of feathers that covered my forehead and blocked my eyes. I could here laughing and footsteps running away.

I snatched the feathers off my face and looked at Emmet as he was doing the same. "Did that seriously just happen?" he asked incredulously. I had to admit, he looked hiliarious. Just imagine this big guy covered in syrup and pink, blue, green, and purple feathers. I'm sure I didn't look much better but looking at Emmet made me feel like it couldn't be that much worse for me.

"Yeah, that did just happen," I said before turning around and heading back into the cabin to claim the shower before Emmet.

When we walked into the room Jasper and Ben burst out laughing. "What just happened?" Jasper managed to get out.

"Revenge. Revenge just happened," Emmet said as I walked into the bathroom. We are definatey getting them back…

**Don't worry, Edward's not mad at Bella. He's mad-but more that it happened and not at the actual people who caused him to look like a multicolored chicken. So don't worry! I'll get up next chapter asap! REVIEW!!**

**Julie.**


	12. Knowledge of All Things Glow in the Dark

**I feel really bad for not updating so I thought I'd least give you my reasons why:**

**-Basketball practice. Ugh.**

**-Stupid sisters who are absolutely obsessed with myspace. Idiots.**

**-Dad who freak'n blocked fanfiction for no good reason what so ever. Jerk.**

**-I go to my Mom's every other week and that's all the time I get (minus sister's myspace time). **

**So, sorry. That's why it's hard to update my stories. Don't worry, here's your new chapter though!**

**Stephenie Meyer Twiligh…do you think she'd let me rent it?**

Chapter 12—Knowledge of All Things Glow in the Dark

BPOV

I groaned as I was being shook awake. Who would wake me up this early when we out late doing secret agenty type stuff?! I slowly opened my eyes to see Alice grinning at me hugely.

"I got an idea," she whispered, and I was up immediately.

She lead me silently outside so we wouldn't wake up Rose and Ang. When we got outside Alice pointed to two large buckets filled with gross looking brown stuff. "What is that?" I asked wrinkling my nose in disgust.

"It's syrup," she said with a devious grin.

"Where did you get all that syrup?" I asked eying the buckets.

"Oh, you know, Esme _may_ have stopped by," she said casually. I grinned. _Thank you _Esme.

"What's behind your back?" I asked curiously.

Her grin got even wider-if that's even possible. "Oh, just the finishing touch," she said pulling out a huge bag of multicolored feathers. I covered my mouth with my hand to muffle my laugh. This was going to be so funny!

I picked up one of the buckets and Alice picked up the other. We quickly headed across camp to the boy's cabin. Now all we had to was wait.. "Oh shit!" I heard Emmett yell.

I looked at Alice and grinned. They are definitely awake. We tried to hold our laughter back as we listened to the rest of their conversation. Ha ha.

"Let's go get some mops, we'll be right back," I heard Edward say before the door opened.

I could register Edward and Emmett were the people we were dumping the syrup on top off. We emptied the bucket over the top of their heads before they even saw us. Alice quickly threw tons of feathers onto both of them and I darted to stand between the two. I stuck out my tongue and gave Alice the peace sign as she snapped a picture.

We both burst into giggles as we ran away, back to our cabin. We are sooo in trouble.

Have you ever tried to run while laughing before? If you haven't, it's hard. Really hard. It took us about double the time to get back to our rooms. We burst through the door and fell on the floor laughing.

"What's so funny?" Rosalie asked, irritated because we woke her up.

"We…we…," Alice tried to say through her laughter but couldn't quite make anything out. She shakily handed her camera to Rose and Ang. They took one look and burst out laughing. We were all rolling around on the ground laughing in no time.

Suddenly Alice stopped and shot up from where she was previously rolling around on the floor. "What Alice?" I asked sobering up quickly.

"We have to…we have to…," she said trailing off, her face contorted into confusion.

"We have to what?" Rose asked.

"I don't remember," she said sounding stunned. Rose, Ang, and I all shared a look before we burst our laughing again. Alice joined us and tears were spilling down our faces from laughing so hard.

"I remember!" Alice yelled suddenly. "Food," she said slapping her head.

"Oh yeah, I'm kind of hunrgy," I said just realizing I had an emptry stomach. I giggled at how stupid we sounded. Wow.

Twenty minutes and three hours later we finally managed to get food and sat down with the boys. Oh man, I hope they aren't mad. I looked to my right at Edward to see him smiling at me. He leaned forward and pecked me on the lips and I breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

"How was your morning?" he asked with a knowing smile on his face.

"Pretty boring actually," I said fighting a smiled.

"That's too bad," he said narrowing his eyes playfully.

"Hey Em?" Rose asked eying his plate of precariously stacked pancakes.

"What?" he asked looking from his pancakes to Rosalie in confusion.

"No syrup?" she asked trying _really_ hard to bight back her smile.

He mock scowled at her and said, "Actually, I don't think I like syrup anymore."

Everyone at the table was now trying to hold in their laughter, a few chuckles escaped but we managed to keep ourselves calm and under the radar.

"What are the plans for today?" Angela asked curiously.

"The girls have kitchen duty today so-" Carlisle was cut off by a laughing Emmett. We all eyed him in confusion. I think he finally cracked…

"You said duty," he said giggling like a little kid. Everyone sighed in exhasperation. I don't how Rose puts up with him…

"As I was saying…," Carlisle eyed Emmett before continueing. "The girls will be cleaning up the banquet hall this afternoon so you don't have much time for anything tonight."

I sighed in disappointment. Damn. Another day without Edward..wait a minute. Is this a set up? I shared a look with Rose, she seemed to be thinking the same as me.

Esme coughed and I looked at her. She nodded slightly and I took that as a sign she would be looking out for us.

"I also have some dance stuff to go over with the all the girls at camp after they're done with the kitchen," Esme added.

Edward groaned. "So we won't get to see them all day?" he asked, sounding disappointed.

"I'll see you at dinner," I said squeezing his hand. He just smiled at me, but I knew he didn't want to be away that long-neither did I.

We made small talk the rest of breakfast and then I had to say goodbye to Edward before we started cleaning the freaking banquet hall. This is going to take all day!

When the boys and Esme left-Carlisle going to go get supplies and the rest of the girls at camp slowly making their way in-the girls and I huddled together.

"I'm thinking we're going to have a surprise later," I muttered to them.

"Yeah, that just means we'll have to give them a little something in return…," Angela said grinning deviously. Oh Lordy, we definitely corrupted this girl. I'm so proud!

EPOV

"This will be our perfect chance to strike back," Jasper said as we walked back to our cabin.

"Oh, it is. I already have all the stuff it just might take a while to set everything up," Emmett said grinning evily.

" hard to bight back her smile.

He mock scowled at her and said, "Actually, I don't think I like syrup anymore."

Everyone at the table was now trying to hold in their laughter, a few chuckles escaped but we managed to keep ourselves calm and under the radar.

"What are the plans for today?" Angela asked curiously.

"The girls have kitchen duty today so-" Carlisle was cut off by a laughing Emmett. We all eyed him in confusion. I think he finally cracked…

"You said duty," he said giggling like a little kid. Everyone sighed in exhasperation. I don't how Rose puts up with him…

"As I was saying…," Carlisle eyed Emmett before continueing. "The girls will be cleaning up the banquet hall this afternoon so you don't have much time for anything tonight."

I sighed in disappointment. Damn. Another day without Edward..wait a minute. Is this a set up? I shared a look with Rose, she seemed to be thinking the same as me.

Esme coughed and I looked at her. She nodded slightly and I took that as a sign she would be looking out for us.

"I also have some dance stuff to go over with the all the girls at camp after they're done with the kitchen," Esme added.

Edward groaned. "So we won't get to see them all day?" he asked, sounding disappointed.

"I'll see you at dinner," I said squeezing his hand. He just smiled at me, but I knew he didn't want to be away that long-neither did I.

We made small talk the rest of breakfast and then I had to say goodbye to Edward before we started cleaning the freaking banquet hall. This is going to take all day!

When the boys and Esme left-Carlisle going to go get supplies and the rest of the girls at camp slowly making their way in-the girls and I huddled together.

"I'm thinking we're going to have a surprise later," I muttered to them.

"Yeah, that just means we'll have to give them a little something in return…," Angela said grinning deviously. Oh Lordy, we definitely corrupted this girl. I'm so proud!

EPOV

"This will be our perfect chance to strike back," Jasper said as we walked back to our cabin.

"Oh, it is. I already have all the stuff it just might take a while to set everything up," Emmett said grinning evily.

"_You_ have a plan?" I asked incredulously.

"Hey! My plans are good," he defended.

"Oh yeah, taking shifts for our night watch was an excellent idea Emmett," Ben said sarcastically.

"That's not completely my fault," he said-even though we all knew it was. "And…I _may_ have had a _little_ help with this one…," he admitted.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"Yep, and he's brilliant…," he said before explaining the plan.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER. IT'S DARK. THAT'S ALL I CAN TELL YOU.

BPOV

"That took _forever!_" I whined as we slowly made our way back to our cabin.

"I know. Who knew the banquet hall was so dirty?" Alice asked wrinkling her nose in disgust.

I rolled my eyes at her. "I wasn't talking about _that_. I was talking about those stupid dress fittings we just had to go through," I said. **(See, I'm not just making them go in icky camp clothes! I'm not that mean. Maybe.)**

"Bella Swan, you are unbelievable," Alice said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, stop bickering you guys. Someone hand me the damn key," Rose asked as we got to our door.

Angela pulled the key out of her pocket and handed it to Rose. She unlocked the door and when she opened it we all gasped. Oh. My. God.

Our room was glowing. Literally. Like, _glowing in the dark_ green. What the fuck. Oh, and when I say the whole room was glowing, I mean the _entire_ room. The bunks, floor, walls, everything.

"It's from those fricken glow in the dark sticks!" Rose yelled.

I walked up to my bunk and poked the sheets with my finger. They weren't wet or anything but when I pulled my finger back it was glowing too.

"How long do you think it will last?" I asked trying to imagine sleeping in this glowing room.

"24 hours," Angela answered immediately.

"How do you know?" Alice asked as confused as I was about Angela's knowledge of all things glowing in the dark.

"Because, it says it right there," she said pointing to the wall she was facing.

I looked and glared at the glowing wall. The only part of the roomthat wasn't glowing were the words on the wall. "Enjoy the next 24 hours." Jerks!

"Ugh! What are we going to do? I don't want to sleep in here," Rose whined.

I grinned as a plan formed in my head. "Do we still have that tent from camping?" I asked.

TEN MINUTES LATER

We had already texted the boys seperately and asked them sneak out and meet us at separate places and they all immediately agreed to go. Suckers.

When we were sure the boys had already left their room to 'meet up with us' we unlocked their cabin and snuck in. I put the tent, sleeping bags, and note outside their door before we locked ourselves in. Windows and doors. We even put a chair under the door knob so couldn't even unlock it.

We crawled in our guy's bunks and settled in. hehe.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Emmett say from outside the door.

"I was meeting Alice but she just texted me that she had to stay in instead. Some kind of 'girl emergency,'" Jasper said.

"What are you guys doing here?" I heard Edward ask.

"Apparently, we've been duped," Emmett said.

"Duped?" I heard Ben ask.

"Yeah, the girls made us miss our beauty sleep as revenge," Emmett said trying to sound hurt.

"Your such an idiot," Jasper said as we heard their footsteps come closer. The door knob jiggled and we all laughed quietly. "Do any of you guys have your keys?" he asked.

"No."

"Noped."

"Negatory."

"We're locked out," Jasper mumbled. Oh my God, they're dumber than we thought.

"Should we get Carlisle?" Ben asked.

"No, it's like midnight," Edward said. "Hey, what's that?" he asked suddenly. "Thanks for letting us borrow your room for the night. Love the girls," Edward said reading our note.

There was banging on the door and we fought to remain silent. "Come on guys, open up!" Emmett yelled.

"Give it up, they won't open it," Ben sighed. "I guys we should pitch our tent," he mumbled.

"I blame you Emmett," Jasper mumbled.

**That was my new chapter. REVIEW!**


	13. Air Freshener

**Sorry sorry sorry!!! Here's your new update. Also sorry about that stupid thing in the last chapter-where it repeated itself. I have no idea what happened and it won't let me fix it. Here's a new chapter!!**

**I don't own anything…or do I?**

**Chapter 13—Air Freshener**

BPOV:

I woke up slowly and almost whacked my head on the top bunk when I jumped in surprise. Oh yeah, we broke into the boy's room last night…duh.

I got out of bed and grinned as I spotted the can I set aside last night. I quickly woke up the girls and told them to stay quiet and follow me. I moved the chair and carefully opened the door. I immediately heard muffled snores coming from the tent.

I crouched down and unzipped the tent. They were all still asleep…for now.

I stuck my hand and the can in the tent and pressed down the button for a good five seconds. The sound of the air horn echoed off the trees as birds scattered and the boys jolted awake.

"What the fuck!?" Emmett exclaimed before he and the rest of the guys glared at me from where I was still crouched in the entrance of their tent.

I looked at the air horn in my curiously. "Whoops. Thought it was air freshener. My bad," I said shrugging innocently.

I sprang to my feet as the boys struggled out of their sleeping bags. "Run!" I yelled bolting passed my giggling friends. They quickly ran after me and we were at our cabin in a minute.

"That was hilarious Bella, why didn't you tell us we were getting them back this morning?" Angela asked when we all stopped laughing. I can still picture their deer-in-the-headlight expressions. Priceless.

"Because," I said grinning wickedly. "That wasn't our revenge," I said.

"It wasn't?" Rosalie asked confused.

"Nope," Alice said grinning evilly while eyeing her huge suitcase. Hmmm…

EPOV:

"I can't believe that just happened," Ben mumbles as we climbed out of the tent.

"WHAT?!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett! Stop yelling!" Jasper yelled back at him as we trudged into our rooms.

"Sorry, it was right next to my head," he said. "Do you hear that ringing sound?"

I rolled my eyes. "We have to get them back for this," I said.

"Yeah, and we have to get them back good. It's like they're always two steps ahead of us," Jasper said as we started changing.

"Well, tommarow is the dance so we could figure out something to do tonight," Ben suggested.

"We should pull something good at the dance too, like a finally," Emmett said excitedly.

"I don't know what we'll do for the finally…but I have a good idea of what we could do tonight," I said grinning. This was going to be good…

BPOV:

Today was great. We spent all day with the boys, Edward and I went hiking and I still have no idea what the others did…oh well. Right now, it's go time.

"Do we have everything?" I whispered as Rosalie locked our cabin.

"Yep, I tripple checked," Alice whispered as we made our way through camp grounds.

"Do you really think we can do all of this without them waking up?" Angela asked us.

"Yeah, it'll be no problem," Alice said confidently.

It took us about two minutes to get to their cabin. It was locked, not that that helped them at all. I quicly picked the lock and we walked in. they weren't there.

"Where are they?" Rosalie asked, irritated.

My eyes widened as I realized what that meant. "We have two options…," I said. "We could either go back, not prank them at all-but catch them in the act or…we could take our chances, continue with our plan and risk getting caught," I said.

"Option two," Alice said. I looked at Rosalie and Angela and they nodded in confermation. Good. Now it's the fun part.

EPOV:

"They're gone!" Emmett yelled as we got open their door.

"Shhh!" we all hissed at once.

"They're probably bulldozing our cabin right now," Ben said.

"What should we do?" I asked Jasper, he was always the more tactical one.

"I think we should just go on with the plan. They'll prank us, we'll prank them and we'll have an even score by tonight," Jasper said shrugging.

"Then…," Emmett said grinning excitedly. "We shall have a duel!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Ben and I asked at the same time.

Emmett rolled his eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I _mean_ that it's all going down at the dance," he explained. Wow. He's actually right….weird.

"Whatever, we'll worry about that tommarow, let's get this done before the girls get back," Jasper said quietly. We nodded and got to work. They won't know what hit'em.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

STILL EPOV!

Emmett took a deep breath and swung the door open. "I can't see anything," he said, confused.

I rolled my eyes. "Turn on the light Emmett," I said.

I heard his, "_Ohhhh_," right before the light flicked on.

I walked in and stopped dead in my tracks. Ho-ly crap.

The room was pink. And glittery. And…fluffy? Our sheets and bedspreads were pink, there was glitter on the frame of the beds, the lamps on the bedside table we covered in glitter and lined with pink, feathery fluffy stuff, I could smell really strong perform all over, and I didn't even want to I _check _the bathroom. Luckily, Emmett did.

"Oh my God!" he yelled. We all darted in the room. The shower curtain was pink, their was lipstick on the mirror, and I don't know how it happened but…our toilet was pink. And it had glitter words on the lid. 'Help Me!'

"I can't believe they did this," Ben murmured.

"This…," Emmett said, gesturing to the bathroom. "Is awesome."

"What?!" I asked incredulously.

"They just redecorated our entire cabin. It looks cool," he said.

"You're kidding, right?" Jasper asked.

"Nope. It takes a real man to wear pink-much less shit in a pink toilet," he said grinning. I just stared at him. He's kidding, right?

BPOV:

"Whatever's inside here," Rosalie said, pausing dramatically before she opened the door. "I would just like to point out that we are so going to prank them better tommarow at the dance," she said grinning. And that, ladies and gentlemen, is exactly what I like to hear.

She swung open the door and walked in. She shrieked. And that…is _sooo_ not what I wanted to hear.

**I'm a meaner, I left you guys a cliffy. Hee-hee. I'll update asap but before that I have a VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!!**

**Due to the awesome response to this story I have decided that I will DEFINITELY MAKE A SEQUEL!!!**

**But first, I need you guys to help me with something. SEQUEL TITLE CONTEST!!**

**I need a title for the sequel. I will give you the summary below and just send me your ideas in your reviews. Contest is open until I decide on a title (obviously). **

**I also need a TITLE FOR RIVAL CAMP.**

**Submit as many as you want because there will be PRIZE!! I love prizes.**

**The winner(s) will get an extra special 'deleted scene' from this story!! Mucho comica!! (very funny-yay Spanish!)**

**Summary:**

**The gang is back and relationships are stronger than ever. What happens when they return to camp after their fist year of college? The owner of the camp from across the lake has challenged Camp Cullen to an olympic type competition at the end of the summer. Who will win? Who are the mysterious campers? What will happen when the campers have a little challenge of their own…involving, yet another, prank war?? **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	14. Collar Pop'n Glitterfest

**Hello peoples. Sorry for not updating sooner but I've been kind of busy. Anyway…here is your new chapter!!**

**I don't own anything…yet.**

Chapter 14--Collar Pop'n Glitterfest

BPOV:

_She swung open the door and walked in. She shrieked. And that is sooo not what I wanted to hear._

I shared a quick look with Alice and Angela and we all burst into the room. I stopped short and my mouth popped open. _What the fuck?!_

Tyler Crowley was duct taped to the post of mine and Alice's bunk bed and Eric Yorkie was duct taped to Rosalie's and Angela's. They had duct tape covering their mouths and I could tell they were trying not to yell. But sadly…that _so _wasn't the end of it.

They were both wearing Rosalie's underwear. Yep. They were. Tyler was wearing some very expensive black lace bra and panties and Eric was wearing leopard print. _Ew._ Not only that, they also had permanent marker on their chests. On Tyler's was a big 'Mwa' and on Eric's there was a 'hahaha!' When you put all that together it was 'Mwahahaha!' No doubt the work of Emmett.

I glanced at Rosalie out of the corner of my eye. She was absolutely fuming while Angela and Alice were trying not to laugh. I walked over to Tyler and smiled apologetically. "This is going to hurt," I warned. I grabbed the thickly layered duct tape and ripped it off in one quick motion. Tyler let out a muffled yelp before running out of the cabin. I looked over in time to see Alice doing the same to Eric-except I could hear _his_ girlish scream before he sprinted out of our cabin.

"Don't bother bringing those back!" Rosalie yelled into the dark after them. She shut the door and let out a growl. "I'm going to kill them," she muttered as she stalked to her bed.

"How did they even do that?" Angela asked.

"I don't know, wouldn't you think that someone would have noticed that?" Alice asked us incredulously.

"I thought I was going to up chuck," I said honestly. They were definitely not pretty to look at. At all.

"They could have at least been a little nicer and duct taped Todd and Danny. At least their hot," Rosalie scoffed. Exactly what I was thinking.

"It doesn't matter. We'll just have to make tomorrow torture," I said with a smirk. They all gave me evil smiles back. This is going to be good.

EPOV:

"Do you think they're going to be mad at us?" Jasper asked as we walked to the banquet hall.

"It was just a joke, they know that," Ben said with a shrug. True. But the girls do have evil minds and that makes me kind of nervous…

I really don't want Bella to mad at me either. That would suck. We only have today before we all leave tomorrow and we won't see each other for a month until school starts. I'm trying not to think about it.

"We'll be fine-at least until they prank us back," Emmett said.

"Who's underwear do you think that was?" Ben asked, changing the subject.

"Rosalie's," Emmett said easily.

We all looked at him with raised eyebrows. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," I shook my head at him. Oh jeez Emmett.

We walked in the banquet hall and quickly got our food and sat at our usual table where the girls, Esme, and Carlisle were already waiting. Bella gave me a quick peck on the cheek as I sat down and I was glad she wasn't mad at me.

I looked up to find Esme and Carlisle staring at us and trying to hold in their laughter. "What?" I asked.

"Nice clothes boys," Carlisle said with a laugh. I glared. Did I forget to mention _all_ of our clothes were bedazzled? I did? Well, they are. There are little rhinestones on all of our collars, sleeves, pockets, everything. And they wont' frick'n come off. We had to have been trying to pick them off for an hour this morning when Emmett finally relented and put on a shirt saying, "I quit. These stupid rhinestones are damaging my cuticles."

We scowled at him while the girls giggled. "You're just jealous because you could never pull this off," Emmett said popping his diamond studded collar. I rolled my eyes. Only Emmett.

Carlisle just shook his head. "What are you all doing today?" Esme asked curiously. I looked at the girls. I had _no_ idea-and with them…that was a scary thought.

"Well, we have the morning to do whatever we want but we have to start setting up everything at 4:00 so we have time to get ready," Alice said easily.

Bella groaned beside me and I wrapped an arm comfortingly around her.

"Oh yeah and you can come and get…the _stuff _at 4:30," Esme said significantly, giving Bella a look who nodded back subtly. But I noticed. And so did the guys. We all shared a look and I knew we had a mission.

LATER THAT DAY! 4:25

"So how are we going to do this again?" Emmett asked as we all crouched down outside one of the windows at the banquet hall. I rolled my eyes. _How many times have we been over this?_

"We're just going to spy on them for a minute. If one of them leaves we'll follow them. We _have _to find out what they're planning and Esme is obviously helping them with something big," Jasper said as Ben peaked into the window.

He ducked back down and smiled at us. "Bella and Alice are going out the back door," he said.

I looked at Jasper and he nodded back. He turned around and army crawled around the side of the building, with me following close behind him. He stopped at the edge of it and turned to me. "They're going in the equipment shed," he muttered.

I raised an eyebrow. The equipment shed is a pretty big building on campus stores just about _everything. _Extra chairs, extra tables, it's got a fridge that stores tons of food, extra lights, batteries, bunks, mattresses, _everything._ "Let's go," I said.

Jasper and I darted to the slightly open door and peaked in, the lights were off and it didn't look like anyone was in there. "Should we check it out?" he asked.

"Yeah, turn on the lights," I suggested when we stepped in. But once he flipped on the switch I wish he hadn't. We were instantly pummeled with water balloons, sprayed with silly string, glitter was dumped on us; all the while an air horn was blowing while Jasper and I pushed and shoved each other to get out of the line of fire.

I finally managed to push him out the door and we scrambled away from the equipment shed. We ran back to where we left Ben and Emmett, ignoring the laughs and stares of other campers, but they weren't there. "Where did they go?" Jasper asked as he started pulling silly string off of himself. He looked absolutely ridiculous. He was soaking wet, completely covered in silly string, and had glitter and sequins stuck all over him. I'm sure I looked the same but I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Uh, I don't know," I said in confusion. They were supposed to stay right here… "Do you think they went back to the cabin?" I asked.

Jasper shrugged. "Maybe. Let's go, I want to cleaned up anyway," he muttered and we walked back to the cabin.

………………………………............................................................................................

"What happened to you guys?" I asked in disbelief when I walked in the cabin.

"We could ask you two the same thing," Emmett said eyeing us. I tried to hold in my laughter as I looked at him and Ben but couldn't help it. They looked worse than Jasper and I.

They were covered head to toe in purple pant. Yep. It looked like someone had dumped bucket after bucket on top of their heads. Not only that but they were also covered in feathers-like when the dumped maple syrup on us but ten times worse.

"Well, we followed the girls to the equipment shed and when we walked in _genius here_ suggested I turn on the light," Jasper said shooting a glare at me. "It all went down hill from there," he said.

"What happened to you guys?" I asked as they started trying to towel off the paint and peal off the feathers. It wasn't working.

"Well, after you guys left Rosalie and Angela headed out the front door so we decided to follow them just in case. They ended up going to the front office cabin. We went in and couldn't find them so we decided we would just leave and wait for you guys. But when we walked out the door they dumped all of this paint on us and feathers," Emmett told us.

"I think they were on the roof when they dumped the purple paint," Ben told us.

"It's not _purple_ it's _periwinkle,_" Emmett said rolling his eyes.

We all looked at him incredulously. "You know the difference?" I asked in disbelief.

"You don't?" he asked dubiously.

I just looked at him like he was crazy-because he obviously was.

"Never mind that, we need to think of a better plan," Jasper said.

"Yeah we do," Ben agreed.

"What happened to you guys?" Carlisle asked, coming up behind us. I could tell he was trying to hold in his laughter-and it so wasn't working.

"How did you know where we were?" Emmett asked.

"I just followed the trail of glitter," he said with a laugh. I glared but looked at the ground. Yep, there definitely was a trail.

"We'll tell you later but we need your help first," I said.

Carlisle smiled. "What do you need?" he asked. I grinned. This is going to be good.

**I finally got you guys a new chapter!! Woot woot!! I decided the title of the SEQUEL will be…RETURN TO CAMP CULLEN: HERE WE GO AGAIN**

**Because I wanted the theme song to be Here It Goes Again by OkGo **

**A lot of people suggest Return to Camp Cullen so I decided…you all won!!! I'll put in the deleted scene revealing the name of the camp rival's name at the end of the story. I'll give you a hint though: the deleted scene comes after they all eat breakfast in Chapter 12. Knowledge of All Things Glow-in-the-Dark. **

**REVIEW!!**


	15. Bella, Bubby, Baby

**Finally I'm updating this story. I'm still having a bit of writer's block with this story so here's one last chapter before the dance-sorry, I'm sure the suspense is killing you but it has to be done.**

**I don't own anything!!!**

Chapter 15--Bella, Bubby, Baby

BPOV

"That was so hilarious," I said, trying to hold in my laughter as Alice, Esme and I headed back to the banquet hall.

"I'm so glad I brought this," Esme said, holding up the video camera that caught the whole thing on tape. "You girls are brilliant," she said smiling at us.

"Couldn't have done it without you," Alice said as we walked through the door.

"How'd it go?" Rosalie asked with a huge smile on her face.

"It was great, we got it all on tape," I said smugly. They were practically squealing like little girls they were so surprised.

"So did we," Angela said holding up her digital camera. "They are _covered _in paint and feathers," she said happily.

We all laughed before Alice gave us a serious look. "Now we have to get ready for the real thing," she said. We all nodded seriously and got back to work.

………………………………................................................................................................

"Everything's finished," Alice said as we looked around the banquet hall. It actually looked really good. Streamers everywhere, tables pushed back, and Esme had found a bunch of cool different colored lights that looked awesome when the main lights were off.

"Alright, let's get out of here. We still have a lot of work to do," Rosalie said. I groaned inwardly. I hate getting all dressed up.

"See you girls at the dance," Esme said before heading out the back door because that's closest to her cabin.

"You know, I think we should set something up for Lauren and Jessica too," I said thoughtfully.

"Oh, I totally forgot about them. What're we going to do?" Angela asked.

"I'm not sure," I said as I opened the door and we stepped outside. "But it's gotta be good," I said.

"Head's up!" a voice boomed from above us. We looked up just in time to see buckets of red paints spilling over us. I snapped me eyes shut and looked down as I tried to dart away. It didn't work. At all.

I heard the girl's shrieks as they were hit with paint too and wiped the red paint away from my eyes. "Get. Down. Here. Now," I said in a deadly voice.

I heard slight murmurs coming from the roof and some scuffling sounds. I looked back down at the girls and my eyes tightened at their expressions. Angela was pissed, Alice was fuming, but Rose…whoa.

"Hey guys," Emmett said sheepishly as he walked around the side of the banquet hall. All of the boys were clearly trying to hold in their laughter-that is, until they saw our faces. They all took a collective step back.

"I'm going to kill you!" Rosalie yelled, suddenly taking a lunge at the boys. I grabbed her arm as the boys jumped back.

"Rose. Let me handle this," I said with a smirk.

She saw the glint in my eye and grinned wickedly back. "Get'em," she whispered to me.

My smirk grew even wider and I looked back at the boys. I walked slowly over to Emmett. "Are you guys really that stupid?" I asked slowly.

"Oh come on Bella, it's just paint. It'll wash out. Ben and I were purple and hour ago," Emmett defended.

"You and Ben don't have shoulder length hair-and it's definitely not blonde," I said looking pointedly at Rose. "We were going to prank you guys good already but now…," I trailed off.

His eyes widened and he gave me a hopeful smile. "Bella, bubby, baby. You wouldn't do anything to your big brother Em, would you?" he asked desperately.

"Your going down big brother," I said mockingly. "As are the rest of you," I added to Edward, Jasper, and Ben who had small smiles growing on their faces at the thought of being overlooked. Those smiled disappeared fast.

"Is that a threat?" Emmett asked.

"You _wish _it was a threat," I said with a smirk. I turned back to the girls who were grinning evilly at me. "Come on, we have some plans to change," I said as I walked toward them, ignoring the stares we got from other campers. "They're going down," I muttered.

**Short, I know, but I wanted to get **_**something**_** out there. I'm putting the next chapter on my first priority list this weekend. I'll do it, I swear!! PLEASE REVIEW, I KNOW IT WASN'T MUCH BUT I'M ALMOST AT 500 REVIEWS!!**


	16. Emmett's Ladies

**Look, look, LOOK! A new chapter!!! Woooo!!! Sorry I haven't been able to post anything but this chapter was EXTREMELY hard for me to write because you're all expecting so much. There were a couple other reasons and I'll have an explanation at the bottom if you want to read it. Well, hope you like it!!**

**I don't own anything!**

Chapter 16--Emmett's Ladies

BPOV

"And now…I am finished!" Alice proclaimed, stepping back to look at me with a smug smile on her face.

"Are you sure we're even _allowed _to do this?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Alice completely pimped out our-previously identical-black dresses.

Alice's was now a one-sleeved dress with a slit going up her right leg. She had a thick pink belt around her waist and looked completely stunning.

Rose's dress was off the shoulder while the hem of her dress was diagonal-short on her right, long on her left.

Angela's sleeves stayed the same but she had a v-neck collar and loose purple belt that hung side ways on her hips.

My dress was made into a halter top sort of thing and had a little strip of neon blue ribbon a little higher than my waste. The dresses looked amazing of course but I wasn't sure if we were allowed to do it…

"Of course we are!" Alice said confidently. "Now let's go-and keep your eyes open."

I nodded. After what they did to Rose's hair-it was still tinted red after a good hour of washing-we _had _to win this. "So where are we meeting them anyway?" Angela asked as we headed outside, easily walking the dirt path towards the barely visible banquet hall. It took some convincing, but Alice finally gave in and let us all wear gym shoes to the dance. It'll come in handy in about an hour…

"Inside. If they try to pull anything before the dance is over halfway finished, there will be hell to pay," Alice said confidently.

"Why?" Rose asked. Exactly what I was wondering.

"I want to enjoy some of this before the boys go sulk for losing World War III," Alice said, waving her hand at us in the dark.

"Way to be confident," I said, high-fiving her in approval.

"All or nothing Bells. Learned it from the best," she said, flashing me a smile I could see even in the dark.

When we pulled open the doors to the banquet it was clear we were a little late-or according to Rose, right on time. The different colored lights were glowing and music was blasting. It looked like one of the dances we could have at school-but way better.

I couldn't help but notice all the stares we were getting from the other campers as we walked by, searching for the guys. I mean, yeah, we _did _change our outfit's a little but it's not like it's _that _noticeable. Right?

"My ladies!" Emmett boomed, throwing his hands up in the air as we finally spotted four figures leaning against a wall. He walked quickly over and engulfed us in one, tight group hug.

"Emmett. Let go. Now," Alice commanded.

"Okay, okay," Emmett said, releasing us and looking sheepishly at Alice. "I'm just excited."

Alice laughed. "I know you are but ruining my hair is making you lose points," she said, patting his shoulder with a smile on her face.

"Hey Bella," Edward murmured in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me from behind. I grinned and turned around, facing him. He was wearing dark wash jeans and a button up black shirt that was rolled up to his sleeves-just like every other guy here. But somehow…somehow he managed to look ten times better than all of them put together. "You look stunning," he told me, his eyes dancing as he looked at my dress.

I made a face. "It's itchy," I told him.

"Suck it up," Alice grumbled behind me before I shot her a look. Super human hearing? I think so.

"Want to dance?" Edward asked, holding out his hand.

"You can dance?" I asked, taking his hand without waiting for the answer.

"Better than Emmett," he said with a slight smirk as his eyes slid over my head and he looked at something behind me. I turned and bit my lip to keep from bursting out laughing. Emmett was banging his head to the music and killing it on air guitar as Rosalie stood beside him, hands on her face, looking completely mortified. Poor Rose.

"I'm going to have to believe you," I said with a laugh as I turned back to Edward. He lead me out to the dance floor and laced our fingers together, twirling me around once before we started dancing. In a matter of seconds we were joined by the rest of our group, singing and dancing non stop.

"Watch it," an oddly familiar voice sneered as I was bumped to the side, Edward's hands flying to my hips in time to steady my balance before I toppled over.

My head snapped over to find Lauren, dancing with a figure who I strangely couldn't make out because of the weird lighting. "Why don't you go dance somewhere else Lauren," Rose snapped, coming to stand by my side.

"Oh please, we were here first," Lauren said back.

I sighed exasperatedly and rolled my eyes. "Seriously Lauren, we're not trying to bother you so why don't you and your rent-a-date scoot along," I said through gritted teeth. I have seriously had it with this girl and her insane obsession with trying to make me miserable.

"Mike _asked _me to this dance _Brenda_," she sneered. I scoffed as she got my name wrong but before I could make a snappy come back my eyebrows shot up in surprise. Her partner stepped forward into the light and I realized exactly who he was. Mike Newton. I had seen him at camp before but I hadn't actually talked to the scum or been anywhere near him the entire summer. But wait…something about him and Lauren…_No_!

"You," I said, taking a threatening step toward Mike who instantly took a step towards the wall. "You were the one who told her," I accused.

"Told who what?" he asked as he took another step back.

"Lauren. You told her, didn't you?" I asked. I could feel my fists clench and my jaw tighten. How dare he tell her about my past! What kind of person would do that?!

"I didn't tell her anything," Mike said, sounding a little more confident than before.

"Don't lie to me Mike, I swear I'll-"

"-It _was _you!" Alice shrieked suddenly, appearing at my side as Mike jumped in surprise. "I knew it! The second I saw you, I knew that you'd do something like that! Just because she rejected you and you-"

"You're kidding!" Rose said, catching on and coming to stand by my other side. "You are such a mother fu-"

"What are you guys talking about?" Emmett asked, slowly and loudly.

"Him," Rose said, jabbing a finger at Mike's face. "He's the one that told Lauren about Bella's parents. He's that stupid jock that asked her out, sexually harassed her, and then was beat up by her. He's the one-"

"-That's going to be punched in the face," I said, lunging at him as he jumped back and I was caught around the waste.

"Bella, calm down," Jasper said as he held me back. I just want to bruise him. He deserves it more than anyone.

"Yeah Bella, let you're big brother handle it," Emmett said with a grin as he took step toward Mike.

"I'd like to help if you don't mind," Edward added, stepping up and casually rolling his sleeves farther up his arms.

"No problem bro," Emmett said as Mike backed himself into a wall.

I saw Ben holding back Rose and Alice out of the corner of my eye while Angela stepped in front of me. "Bella," she said calmly.

"Just let me hit him once," I said, trying to take a step closer while Jasper held my arms.

"Emmett and Edward are doing that for you," she said. "You could get kicked out and it would ruin everything," she whispered. I let out a breath. She was right. I already got my revenge on Lauren for what she did and now I want to have fun with my friends tonight. I'm _not _getting in trouble just to hit a worthless piece of crap. Nope. Not going to happen. "And besides, from what I've heard, you've already beaten him senseless once. How many times can you do it until it isn't fun anymore?" she asked with a smile.

I let out a laugh and calmed down. I heard a muffled yelp come from outside and let out a snicker. "They're probably doing a better than me though," I said in mock sadness. Jasper laughed and loosened his grip on my arms.

"I'm sure they're at least trying to," he said, giving me a quick hug. "Seriously Bella, you need to work on your anger problems," he said mockingly.

I scowled. "Do Rose and Alice have to tell _everyone _about that?!" I asked, shooting them both a glare.

They smiled sheepishly as they caught on to what I was talking about and stopped struggling with Ben. "Sorry Bells, it's funny," Rose said with a shrug as she walked over and threw an arm around my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes. "Hilarious," I muttered sarcastically.

"Yes. Mike screaming like a little girl _was _that funny," Emmett said from behind me. I turned around to find Edward and Emmett, both standing in front of me with extremely smug looks on their faces.

"You know, I could have done that myself," I said casually.

"Yeah but you already got to do it once," Emmett said. "I haven't gotten to beat up anyone in…weeks-months even," he said before giving me a hug. "If the douche bag ever looks at you again I'll pull his underwear so far up his ass-"

"-Okay Em, I don't need the details," I said with a laugh, backing out of his embrace. He chuckled and winked at me before pulling Rose aside.

"Did ya kill him?" I asked Edward as a slow song started and he pulled me toward him.

"Sadly no," he admitted. "Emmett and I started laughing and he managed to weasel his way away from us."

"Laughing? Why were you laughing?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He really was screaming like a little girl," he told me seriously. "I've never heard anyone sound like that before," he said, shaking his head in disbelief.

I laughed. "What about when you tied Eric and Tyler to our bunks? You should've heard them when they were running back to their cabins," I told him.

He chuckled. "Not my idea," he said.

"Didn't think it was-especially after the little message that came with the prank," I said, rolling my eyes. "Emmett really needs to work on his hand writing," I added as he chuckled.

I sighed happily and leaned my head against his chest as he pulled me closer. My eyes scanned over the entire building. I was actually pretty happy with how the dance turned out. It look really cool-almost like a mini club or something.

My eyes suddenly landed on the back door where I saw Alice leading Jasper out, following behind a couple people I didn't know. I hid my smirk as I looked back up at Edward. "Do you want to go outside?" I asked hopefully.

His brows furrowed. "Why?" he asked, clearly confused.

"We arranged it so you could dance outside if you wanted," I told him as I grabbed his hand and began leading towards the door. "It's pretty cool actually," I told him as I pushed open the doors and was greeted with the cool summer air.

There were lights all strung up on this wire we had found, surrounding our 'dance floor.' it wasn't much at all, but all that really mattered was that you could hear the music perfectly from out here. We also weren't the only ones out here at the moment, several people I didn't know were already dancing out here.

"This is pretty nice," Edward said in approval.

"I know, right?" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck again. We slowly made our way over to the side of the dance floor as we dance to the music-if Edward realized it or not I guess I'll never know. When the familiar slow song was coming to an end I could just make out exactly what I was looking for hidden behind a bush in the tree line, barely visible in the moonlight.

I gave Edward a quick kiss and then backed away from him, heading off the dance floor without turning away from his confused face. "Where are you going?" he asked as he took a step toward me, away from everyone else.

"I guess you'll have to find out," I said with a slight smirk as I disappeared into the tree line, knowing without a doubt that a) I wasn't alone and b) Edward would follow me.

"Commence Phase One," I muttered to the dark figures at my side as I was handed the familiar object. This is going to be interesting…

**Bahahahaha!! I'm evil, right??? Sorry for the cliffy but the next couple things that are going to be happening are NOT going to be able to fit in this chapter, so I'm writing another one. I'm writing tomorrow and I'm going try my hardest to put it up then.**

**For those of you who want to know: the reason I didn't post this chapter when I promised is because:**

**-a LOT has been going on in my life right now.**

**-my dad is a HUGE $!*?**

**-And with all of the pressure for the finale to be amazing, I kept revising it and adding to it to make it better-and I think it'll be GREAT!**

**So the next chapter SHOULD be up sometime tomorrow because I have NOTHING to do until three when I have to go to my softball game so…sorry for the wait but it's the best I can do for now!**

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!! **


	17. Want A Hug?

**Bahahaha! See? The wait wasn't that long, was it? No. Patience my dear readers, that is the key to greatness…**

**Alright, enough with the bull crap, on with the chapter!**

**I don't own anything, never have, never will.**

Chapter 17--Want A Hug?

EPOV

I knew it was stupid. It's not a good idea. This just has bad written all over it. But it's Bella. Beautiful, evil, sweet, devious, caring, clever, loving Bella. I shouldn't follow her into the deep, dark unknown of the woods, where no one could hear my scream. I shouldn't leave the safety of the lights, where Jasper, Emmett, or Ben could come running if I give the signal. I should stick to the plan and not follow her.

But I did anyway.

I crept silently into the forest after her, my eyes darting around for any sign of a shadow. "Bella?" I called cautiously. Nothing. "Seriously Bella, this isn't funny at all. If you're hurt or something, I would never forgive myself," I told the trees.

I yelped in surprise as the sound of an air horn rang through the forest. _I knew it_, I chastised myself instantly. Why, why, why?!

I turned to find the edge of the forest, but it was too late. Something pelted my leg and I jumped, looking down at my paints. "What the…?" I muttered.

"Whoa!" I heard a voice, just before I crashed to the ground as a body collided with mine. I rolled on the ground as my body was pelted with more who-knows-what as I tried to catch my breath after having the wind knocked out of me.

"Ben?" I asked into the darkness.

"Edward? What the-ow!" he yelped.

I hissed in pain as something hit back of my head. I started being pelted from all sides, more and more. I was practically hopping around, trying not to get hit with whatever it is that's being launched at me-I could practically _feel _the bruises forming already. "Run!" I finally yelled, pushing Ben a random direction and stumbling after him.

I crashed into Ben as he made a sudden stop in front of me. "What the-ow-hell are you doing?!" I asked, trying to get out of the line of fire by stepping around Ben.

"Edward? Ben?" Jasper's voice came suddenly as something whizzed passed my head.. Silence. We weren't even being hit with whatever it was anymore.

"Guys, what's going on?" Emmett's voice floated quietly in the dark.

"The girls," Ben said as we all automatically went back to back so we were facing different directions. "I think they have paintball guns or something," he told them. That's what that is!

"Where are they?" Jasper asked quietly.

"I don't know," I muttered slowly, my eyes scanning the darkness to detect any sudden movement, any sound that was out of place. Silence.

"Do you think-" Emmett was cut off by the sound of the air horn going off again. We all jumped and were instantly pelted with what we now knew were paintballs. I was shoved to the side and pushed forward. I stumbled my way through the trees as I tried to run on the uneven ground. I'm going to be completely bruised tomorrow.

I reached blindly in front of me as I felt someone run into me from behind, making me stumble. "Watch it," I muttered.

"You watch it," Emmett snapped. "I'm the one being pelted over-ow!" he yelped. I could hear the paintballs as they soared through the air before connecting with their targets with a thud. I was lucky to be in front-except for all the tripping and darkness-at least I wasn't getting pummeled.

"Oof!" I grunted as my ankle caught on something and I went flying forward, face planting in the ground. Except it wasn't hard and solid like it usually was. It was cold and wet and I sunk down a good couple inches. It was a whole freaking mud puddle.

"Edwar-ah!" Emmett screeched as he landed with a thud next to me, sinking lower in the cool mud than I did. There two more grunts followed close by and the now familiar sound of a body flopping in the mud and sinking even farther than the last.

I slowly lifted my head and stuck out my tongue, spitting out clumps of mud as I hoisted myself up.

"What the hell!?" Emmett exclaimed as he jumped up beside me.

I heard some rustling behind us and we all whipped around to be met with more darkness. Then, laughter. The familiar giggling of the girls got quieter and quieter as we listened to them scurry away.

"Mother fu-"

"-Guys, I think it's time we get Carlisle," Ben said as he and Jasper stood up.

I nodded as I tried to pull my shirt away from my body. The whole front was soaked and caked in mud. Wiping the mud off my face, or attempting to, I turned back to the guys. "They're going down," I said as a smile crept to my face.

………………………………................................................................................................

BPOV

"Oh my God. I can't breath!" Alice said as we all laughed hysterically at the edge of the woods near the equipment shed. Alice and Angela were bracing themselves on each other, Rose was rolling on the ground, I was leaning against the shed, and Esme was clutching her sides she was laughing so hard.

"Did you get it?" Rose asked suddenly, looking at Esme hopefully.

Grins spread across our faces as she held up the camera in her hand. "Of course girls, you didn't bring me along for nothing," she said easily.

My head snapped over to Angela as I saw her suddenly stiffen. "What's wrong?" I asked quietly, everyone immediately falling silent.

"Listen," she whispered.

Silence.

A branch cracked to Rosalie's left and we all froze, only our eyes moving towards the sound.

"RRRAAAAHHHHH!" Dark figures flew from out of the trees and ran towards us as we all jumped in surprise-or screamed depending on who we're talking about.

"Emmett," Rose said in a warning tone as a figure broke away from his group and slowly approached her. I could just make out the silhouette of the figure in the dark. Yep. Definitely Emmett. "Touch me and die," she said threatening as he took another step toward her, arms open.

"Don't you want a hug Rose?" he asked innocently, his voice seemed to float around in the dark.

"Don't you dare," she muttered. He chuckled and lunged toward her. She let out a shriek and jumped back in time to dodge his arms. "Run!" she yelled at us, pushing Angela ahead of her.

I automatically dropped my empty paintball gun and ran after them, skirting through the trees and ignoring the branches tearing at my dress. The boys were right on our tails and I knew they had something up their sleeves.

I sped up as I heard Alice's surprised yelp ahead of me. By the time I caught up to her she was crouching low to the ground, looking at something by her feet. "Alice, what are you doing? They're right behind us," I told her quickly.

"My heel broke," she told me angrily.

I groaned just as I heard some yelps ahead of me. "I thought we all decided to wear gym shoes," I said, even though I knew she would ignore me. "Let's go," I said, grabbing her hand and hoisting her to her feet as I heard another scream. What the heck is going on?

"How did the boys get ahead of us?" Alice muttered to me as we quickly made our way towards the screaming of Angela and Rose. Which was probably a bad idea but we all had to stick together.

"I don't know," I said as we came to a small clearing. "Rose? Ang?" I called into the darkness. Silence.

"Well shit," Alice muttered to herself.

I heard something zoom in the air just before something crashed into my back, completely soaking me as it exploded. Water balloons.

I was pelted from every side, trying to make heads or tails of which direction we were initially going. "Damn it!" Alice grumbled as we finally managed to get back into the trees. But it was too late. We were both soaking wet and a couple balloons were still being launched at us in the dark.

"Alice. Lights," I said, gesturing to a bright spot in front of us.

"Run," Alice commanded, pushing me slightly ahead of her. "Forests creep me out," she grumbled as we got closer and closer.

"_Nature _creeps you out Alice," I corrected. "You just need to-ah!" I yelped as I felt a tug on my dress, sending me toppling forward and face planting on the ground. "What the hell Alice?!"

"Sorry, it's my freaking heel," she said as she pushed herself off the ground. "Come on, we just gave them time to catch up. We have to win this," she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up.

We both bolted for the edge of the woods, we could now see two dark figures standing at the end. "Bella? Alice? That better be you guys because if it's not-"

"-It's us Rose," I interrupted her. We were finally close enough to see them and let me tell you; they looked horrible. Sticks and leaves in their hair, their dresses in tatters and covered in mud. Plus they were soaking wet.

"You guys look terrible," Angela said to us.

"Yeah well you two don't look like Miss USA either," Alice grumbled. "Let's go," she said, giving us all a little push forward.

Just as we came outside four figures darted in front of us and they…threw toilet paper on us?

The boys all burst out laughing while we stared at them with raised eyebrows, wondering _what _was so funny about toilet paper. Unless…

"Ew! Ew! Ew!" Alice shrieked suddenly, jumping up and down and frantically trying to rip the toilet paper off of her-which made the boys laugh harder.

"Calm down, it's clean," Emmett said with a wave of his hand.

"Then why are you all laughing?" Rosalie asked.

"Because it's wet," he said with a shrug, like this was the most obvious explanation in the world.

"And…?" Angela trailed off, waiting for a further explanation-but I got it.

"It's not going to come off," he said triumphantly.

"Fuck," Rose hissed, pulling off as much as she could…which wasn't a lot. I pulled off what I could but pieces were sticking to everything. I hate Emmett. This has him written _all _over it.

"You guys are dicks," Alice muttered.

"We weren't the ones with the paintballs," Ben said mockingly.

"Well, you're boys. You should be able to handle it," I told them.

"Children, children, children," a voice came from the side, startling us all as the two figures walked toward us. "What _have _you done?" Esme asked in an amused tone.

"What's in your hand?" Edward asked.

I heard both Esme and Carlisle laugh. "Nothing," Carlisle said innocently.

"Well, we didn't do anything either," Emmett said easily. I rolled my eyes. Of course they'll believe _that_. They were accomplices to the acts.

"Well, if none of you did anything wrong, why don't you go back to the dance now," Esme suggested off handedly.

We all looked at each other. Should we go? Or should we just go shower up and have our laughs?

………………………………................................................................................................

As soon as we walked in everyone was silent. They looked at us with confusion written all over their faces until we all burst out laughing. It was a pretty funny sight to be honest.

The boys had mud caked on the front half of their bodies and paintball smudges all over in random places. They had sticks and leaves in their hair and some scratches on their faces. But if I was being honest, us girls definitely got the worst of it.

Our dresses were ripped, covered in mud, and tattered around the edges. We had dirt smudges, scratches all over our body, and sticks and leaves sticking in our hair. Plus the bonus of bits of toilet paper clinging to our clothes and skin. I'll even give them an extra point for Alice's broken heel.

All of us, dancing and joking around together, was probably the funniest thing I have ever seen-and we made sure to take pictures so others could see this too.

We stayed at the banquet hall until we all had to clear out, getting a good night's sleep for the day to come. The day we had to say goodbye. The day before the two months without the boys. Drat.

**Okay, one more chapter and then the deleted scene you all earned and then…THE SEQUEL!!! Woo!!! I hope you all liked that, I did the best I could-I normally don't do too well under pressure but I hoped you liked it!! The next chapter will have MAJOR Edward and Bella and a lot of funniness in it!! Look out yall!! REVIEW!!**


	18. BAM

**Okay, I feel like a terrible person for making you all wait this long-but look! I updated! I'm still aware of all you guys who are stalking your computer, just waiting for update (major exaggeration) **

**I don't own anything!!**

**Playlist For Chapter--**

**Here It Goes Again-OkGo**

**Happy Together-Simple Plan**

**Psycho-Puddle Of Mudd (For a certain part with Emmett)**

**About A Girl-The Academy Is…**

Chapter 18--BAM

Needless to say, I was more than a little reluctant to get up that morning. I wasn't good at goodbyes-never have been. My guess is that it's because my parents put me up for adoption and of course I didn't _really _get to say bye.

I sighed and reluctantly pulled off my blankets. "Come on guys, I know you're awake," I muttered to the unusually still and silent bunks.

I heard multiple groans as the girls crawled out of bed, moving at a slower pace than normal. We slowly packed up all of our belongings, effectively taking away any evidence that we were really here at all this summer. We took one last look around our cabin and silently left, waking slowly toward the banquet hall where most of the camp was waiting.

We put our bags in the correct pile of luggage so it would end up on the right and just stood there, not sure what to do with ourselves.

"I knew I'd like this place but I never thought it'd be this hard to leave," I muttered quietly.

"It gets harder every year," a voice whispered in my ear. I turned around to face Edward, pain shown clear in his eyes. "It's going to start soon," he said after clearing his throat.

We all nodded and walked in, Edward softly taking my hand and leading me inside.

All evidence that we had a dance the night before was gone. Instead of the round tables being scattered around the room, there were lines of benches facing the stage where a large projector and screen were set up. We sat down towards the front, about three rows from the stage. Edward was in the aisle, I was next to him then it was Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Angela, and Ben.

We were unusually quiet during the five minutes it took for the rest of the camp to fill in and Carlisle and Esme to walk on the stage. "I would like to thank you all for making this the best year Camp Cullen has ever had. We weren't sure if bringing girls into the camp would be a particularly good idea," Carlisle said, smiling slyly as Esme nudged him in the arms and everyone chuckled. "But, it turned out a lot better than we expected," he said, looking particularly at our row. "We know some people-parents in particular-think that this camp is a little…disorganized. That we don't schedule certain activities and basically make this a vacation home for young adults to run wild. But isn't that the point? You all are responsible young men and women and should be trusted with the responsibility of having your own summer. And that's the purpose of this camp. And I think this year, you have all accomplished more than any other year at camp we've had. So thank you for coming and sharing some a piece of your life with us," he said, smiling as he wrapped an arm around Esme's waist.

We stood up and cheered loudly. They seriously are two of the nicest people anyone could wish to meet. "And before you all leave, Esme has a special presentation for you," he said, just as the lights dimmed and Esme turned the projector on.

Soft music came on and 'Camp Cullen 2009' came on the screen and everyone hooted and cheered. Then the screen blackened out and Here It Goes Again by OkGo came on the background as a picture of the entire camp came on from the beginning of the year. Pictures from this past summer flashed on the screen. There were the cabin pictures, pictures of everyone with their friends at the beach, in the rec room, in the banquet hall. Then it showed the canoe trip pictures, Jessica and Lauren swimming with their life jackets got a few laughs.

Then came the talent show pictures. Some of every individual performance and some of the campers watching. Then came the pictures of the dance. Everyone with their dates and friends-a couple pictures of our little group clean _and _dirty.

The song and the screen faded out and everyone cheered. But then the screen flashed again and a small drum roll came on as 'Camp Pranks' popped up. The song changed to Happy Together by Simple Plan and pictures started popping up.

The first picture was one that I recognize Alice took and I leaned over and shot her a puzzled look. She looked just as confused as I was so I looked back at the screen. It was one of the boy's cabin we took after we hung up their boxers, disassembled their bunks, and put the mattresses on the roof. We all laughed loudly and I reached over Emmett to high five Rosalie. "You know, that was really cruel," Emmett said.

Then there were a bunch a pictures of our cabin after the boys T.P.'d it and we all took pictures. There were ones with us posing all over the place. The screen flashed again and it was a couple other people we didn't know in front of a cabin that they T.P.'d. It was a pretty amateurish job-but that's just me.

Then there came a series of pictures of us girls breaking into the boy's cabin and suran wrapping everything.

It switched over after that to us sneaking the pudding bags in the guys room. Then it flashed to a couple pictures of our cabin looking like a giant Christmas present with the bow and everything.

The rest of the slideshow had pictures of all of our pranks and even some of the other camper's pranks that I didn't even know occurred. Some of them gave me ideas for next year…

When it was finally done the lights turned back on and we all stood up and clapped. "Alright guys," Carlisle said, standing up back at the microphone again. "You have about ten minutes before the buses load up. I hope you have a wonderful year and maybe we'll see some of you again," he said before everyone filed outside-everyone but us.

We all stood in the middle of the hall just looking at each other. None of us wanted to leave or even admit leaving at all. "So…this is goodbye?" Alice said, finally breaking the silence between us.

"No, we're all going to the same college. Remember?" Rosalie reminded us all quickly.

"Yeah, in two months," Ben mumbled.

"It's really not that long guys," I said. "It's just…sixty two days," I added uneasily. Way to go Bella, just remind them how long that is. Brilliant.

"Sixty two of the most boring days of my life," Emmett moaned. "Who am I going to mess with when you guys aren't around," he asked, giving me a one armed hug as I laughed.

"I think I'm going to have the same problem," I said, patting his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you guys," Alice said, sniffling a little. "I'm not going to any of you except Bella and Rosalie," she said.

"We can all still talk to each other," Jasper said.

"Yeah, we can call and e-mail. Besides, Bella's right, it's not that long," Angela agreed.

"Bye," I said, giving Angela a hug.

"Bye Bella," she whispered. Everyone effectively began a hug-fest. I hugged Angela, then Ben, then Jasper, and Emmett. He twirled me around as I laughed and said "I'm going to miss my little sister Belly."

"And I'm going to miss my big brother Emmy," I said as he put me down. And last but not least, I walked slowly over to Edward. I looked up into his emerald green eyes and mine started to water. Where does this leave us?

He gathered me in a hug and buried his face in my hair. "I love you Bella," he whispered.

"I love you too Edward," I whispered back. I gave him a quick kiss and squeezed his hands. "Bye," I whispered before taking a step backwards and linking my arms with Rose and Alice. And then…we left.

………………………………................................................................................................

SIXTY TWO DAYS LATER :D EPOV

"Do you know when we're meeting them?" Emmett asked us for the fortieth time today.

"I don't know Emmett, they said they would call us when they're all situated," I muttered back. It's definitely been the hardest two months of my entire life. Not only was I Bella-deprived, but Emmett, Jasper, and Ben were annoying the _shit _out of me.

Of course I talked to Bella everyday but it just wasn't the same. But today…_today _was the day. After sixty two long days we get to see each other again. I can already feel that weight lifting off of me.

"Hey guys," Emmett called as we walked down the hallway, towards our four-person dorm room.

"What?" Ben asked, not looking back, none of us even bothering stopping.

"Uh, it broke," he said.

"What broke?" Jasper asked, turning around in front of me. He looked right passed me and burst out laughing. I turned around and joined right in. Emmett was now kneeling on the ground, collecting all of the clothes that had just dumped out of his, now broken, suitcase.

"What kind of friends/brothers are you?" he asked, pausing a second to glare at us.

"The kind that laugh when one of us does something stupid," I said easily.

He made a face at me and gathered all of his clothes in arms before standing up. He glared down at the suitcase that he left on the floor and kicked it into the wall. "Suck it!" he yelled at the abandoned suitcase.

I shook my head as Emmett walked calmly passed us, clutching his clothes to his chest, and followed him and the rest of the guys down the hall while carrying all my suitcases that I hadn't brought to the room yet. We moved in most of our stuff last week and this is all that's really left-just some of our clothes.

Emmett finally came to a stop in front of a door and turned to us. "Hold these," he said as he shoved his clothes in Jasper's arms, who begrudgingly took them. Emmett pulled out a keycard out of his pocket and swiped it in the door. He turned the knob and the door crashed to the ground in front of him. He turned to us and stared at us with wide, surprised eyes. "Oh _hell _no. That's not even _possible_," he said, bewildered.

My eyes were wide open as we all cautiously stepped inside our room. They can't be here. They don't even know where our dorm is. They don't have a key, they don't have anything! "Maybe it's just a coincidence," Ben said quietly.

"Or is that what they _want _us to think?" Emmett said. "They're trying to get inside our heads. They just want to lull us into a false sense of security and then BAM!" he yelled, making us all jump back in surprise as he flailed his arms. "We're dead. Just like that," he said certainly.

I rolled my eyes. "They're not going to kill us Emmett. You're being paranoid," Jasper said coolly as he dropped Emmett's stuff on the couch.

"Or am I?" Emmett countered. "They could be watching us right now. They could have cameras and microphones hidden in this very room. They could be in the plants!" he said, jabbing a finger at a potted plant that Mom brought over when her and Dad came last week.

"Emmett, calm down. They're not-"

The closet door suddenly burst open as a loud and long EEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR sound rang through the room. We all cringed at the sound and reflexively squeezed our eyes shut. Then some kind of gooey crap sprayed all over me and I snapped my eyes back open as cool pink stuff was draping all over me.

When it stopped, there was silence.

I slowly wiped the pink-what I now recognized as silly string-off my face. And then I practically tackled the beautiful girl in front of me. "Edward!" she laughed as I hugged her to me and spun her around. Everyone was laughing now, and running around hugging and greeting each other.

Bella laughed at me as I kissed her and set her down in front of me. "You got a little something there," she said, lifting her hand to my hair and pulling off some silly string that was absolutely covering every inch of my body.

"Ha. Ha," I said sarcastically, but I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"And you thought you won," she laughed, a smug smile on her face as her brown eyes twinkled excitedly.

"I think I did," I murmered before kissing her again. Nothing can ever top this….except maybe…_next _year.

**The end!!! The deleted scene will be in the next chapter and after that I will put up the first chapter of the SEQUEL so you'll know when it's up! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Favorite chapter? Favorite part? Favorite all-time line of this story?? Favorite favorite????? **

**Thanks for reading and sticking with this story!!! It's been a looooonnnnnnggg ride :D**


	19. Smell Like Pancakes

**FINAL-FREAKING-LEE!!! Sorry it's taking me so long. I got wrapped up in my imprint stories-they're cute, I couldn't help it:D Enjoy you're deleted scene!! **

**I don't own anything!**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Okay, this scene occurs after the breakfast after Alice and Bella dump syrup all over Emmett and Edward and cover them in feathers. So…enjoy!**

BPOV

"Come on, I want to spend as much time with you as I can get," Edward said, taking my hand and pulling me out of my seat, out of the banquet hall, and towards the lake. We came to a stop at a little bench by the dock that looked across the lake.

We sat down and I leaned against him, staring curiously across the water at something I never noticed before. "Hey, what's over there?" I asked, pointing to the other side.

He followed my gaze and then his eyebrows raised. "That's Camp Lakewood," he told me. "Normally, they would be the ones we would be pranking-instead of you guys," he said.

"Really?" I asked curiously. "Why?"

"Tradition," he shrugged. "We're pretty much rivals," he told me.

"Why didn't they prank you guys this year?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not sure actually," he said, confused. "But I wish they did," he added with a grin.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because then you guys would probably be on our team-and we wouldn't have gotten our asses kicked," he said easily.

"What makes you so sure we wouldn't covertly sneak to the other camp at night and make secret plans with the mysterious campers across the lake to sabotage you?" I said with a grin. I would do that…if, you know, I wasn't dating Edward at the time…and I didn't know him…and he wasn't hot.

He pouted. "You would?" he asked in mock sadness.

"It depends," I shrugged. "I mean, we would've pranked you back for the raft thing anyway," I said.

"True," he allowed. "But you'd eventually come around because this is your camp too," he said.

I nodded. I probably would. "What kind of pranks do they pull exactly?" I asked curiously.

"Well, they've T.P.'d, they've let loose all of our canoes, they've kidnapped a camper-"

"They what?" I interrupted with wide eyes.

"Eric Yorkie was trying to be all cocky with Tyler and a couple other guys and they went over to T.P. them. They all came back except him. When we went in the Banquet Hall for lunch he was in there, tied to a table with an apple in his mouth. It was kind of funny actually but Eric _was _on our side so we did the best we could to get them back," he said.

"Jeez," I muttered. "Was Eric okay?" I asked curiously. He's kind of a wimpy kid-no offense to him.

"He was fine-just some emotional scarring and whatnot," Edward said with a wave of his hand.

"Well you won't have to worry about next year-you'll have us," I said with a smirk.

"Evil mind included?" he checked.

"Oh definitely," I said, nodding.

"Well Emmett will be pleased to hear that," he chuckled.

"If you can please one, you can please them all," I said easily. "He just doesn't want me to rig his doors again," I said.

"You do realize you've scared him for life? He takes about a full minute to open every door he need to walk through," Edward told me.

"All part of the game," I said smugly.

Edward laughed and shook his head. "You are incredible," he muttered.

"Why thank you," I said easily. We were quiet for a minute before my eyebrows rose. "What have you guys done to _their _camp exactly?" I asked curiously.

He shrugged. "Basically the same things they've done to us-plus using paintball guns and stuff. We have the equipment but they have the stealth. I have no clue how they get from their camp to ours and not wake _anyone _up. Someone always manages to wake up when we're there," he said.

"Well you guys do have Emmett running around with you," I pointed out.

"Ah, see, I didn't even think of that," he said. "He always starts laughing when we're pulling pranks-I guess that's not too stealthy," he said with a grin.

"No, not really," I laughed.

"Bella! Come on, we have to start!" Alice called as she walked towards us.

I groaned. "Why me?" I asked no one in particular.

"Have fun," Edward smirked as I stood up.

I kissed him on the cheek and paused before I turned away completely. "You smell…like syrup," I said with a grin.

He mock glared at me as I smiled. "You like it when I smell like pancakes?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Meh," I shrugged, giving him a so-so sign. "It depends if I'm hungry or not," I smirked before skipping towards a laughing Alice. Today will be fun…

**Okay, I lost my original deleted scene-but it's basically the same thing. Hope you guys liked it and I'm working on the first chapter of the sequel-I'll post an A/N on here when I have it up just so you all know so story alert it or something. It SHOULD be up this week. Was it okay??**

**And I know I'm a meanie for naming the camp Camp Lakewood and not giving anything away. It's for the sake of the sequel!**


	20. Flaming Tacos

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!

CAMP CULLEN: HERE WE GO AGAIN IS UP!!!

GO CHECK OUT THE FIRST CHAPTER AND REVIEW AND STORY ALERT AND ALL THAT JAZZ! I'M SO EXCITED I'M USING ALL CAPS AND OVER USING EXCLAMATION POINTS!!!! AAAAAHHHHH!!!

Julie*


End file.
